


The Tides Will Bring Me Back, Until I Found You Again

by UnknownMusing



Series: The Shattered Teacup [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And all the usual stuff, Cannibilism, Except for Mpreg, M/M, Manipulation, Might change Mind about the Mpreg thing, Multi, Murders of random OC's and other characters who are irrevelent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: The teacup had shattered.Abigail had died at his hands, after Will had betrayed him.Then Events that had changed both their lives and after the both of them, fall off the cliff to their supposed Death, Fate chooses to intervene by forcing Hannibal back into the Past to change the Path and fix the broken teacup that he had so shattered.





	1. Jibun no kako ni modoru (Returning to One's Past)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [Caeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeva/gifts), [thecountessolivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/gifts), [Lasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/gifts).



**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

_"This is all I've wanted for you. For the both of us, Will."_

_"It's beautiful_

A breathless whisper in the way he says those words to me. Bodies weakened by different injuries, courtesy of Francis Dolerhyde – The Great Red Dragon. Strength failing us both, with both our bodies twisting in mid-air and both of us begin to fall in slow motion off the eroding bluff of the sea-cliff with the wind rushing past us, ruffling my hair as well as his. I’m dying, like he is…...in my arms and when the waves of the ocean below us come to embrace us both I don’t expect what happens next as suddenly I’m pulled away from him by some unnatural force making him weakly try to reach out for me with one hand.

Like the painting of Man reaching out towards God, our fingertips only brush and…… I suddenly, wake up out of everything in a strange bed in unknown bedroom, with my hand outstretched into inky nothingness looking at up the ceiling with sweat running down my body in droplets, while my chest rises and falls heavily as I distantly remember I had screamed his name and he whispered words when it had happened.

**_“Will!!?”_ **

**_“Cerca Trova, Hannibal. Cerca Trova, Hannibal.”_ **

I lower my hand back down, sitting up to allow for duvet cover to slip down onto my lap and trying to deeply understand what had just happened to me then it all comes flooding back to me - _like a wave crashing against a Forbidden shore, while I stumble out of the surf to collapse onto the blackened sand with all the injuries I had sustained healed to leave only pale, unblemished skin with no sighs of them_ – and the unknown person lying next to me, shifts in their sleep placing his hand on my shoulder.

“You alright?” The unknown man says, massaging the tension in my body with one hand and turning my face, clamber on top of him – straddling him – then bend down to their face.

“Distract me. I don’t want to remember it.” I whisper, seeing how their eyes widen – b _ecause they maybe believed I had been just Heterosexual and yet, here I was displaying Bi-_ _curiosity_  – as they look at me, wearing the simple shirt and pyjama trousers for night-time then shakes his head, taking me off him.

They soon slip out the bed, standing there in in their black boxers, dragging one hand down their face with shaky sigh of something I don’t hear then fully turning around comes back over to me, grabbing hold of me to pull me close to them My chin is titled upwards, seeing how my eyes flick up to him and before I know it their snarling at me, flipping me onto my stomach with his hand pushing my head down laying my face to one side on the sot mattress.

“Keep your head turned like that. Don’t move at all.” They say, voice going husky with Lust and pulling the pyjama trousers down – after lifting my hips up; tearing a condom packet for themselves and using the Lube from the chest of drawers – gets over me, placing their hands either side of my head.

They mount me hard and fast, with single thrust into me.

This makes me arch my back – _almost like when a female cat is presenting for the male_ – and find myself clawing into the sheets for support then begin to grip them tightly in my hands – unclenching and clenching – as they soon grunt behind me with his hands sliding down to grip my hips. I soon must shoot my hands backwards at one point to grip theirs’s for support, gasping breathlessly with them seeing how it is making me feel flips me onto my side moving their hand away to lift one leg up into the crook of their elbow to spread me wider then starts to move again this time filling the room with sounds of skin slapping against skin; harsh panting and grunting with sweat forming on both our bodies to coat them.

They bring their free hand up to my chin cupping it to turn it so they can rest their forehead against mine, watching every expression I make – t _he way my mouth opens in breathless gasps; eyes fluttering close each time they thrust deeper inside me; chest rising and falling, with droplets of sweat running down it like dew drops on the plants on early misty morning and the fact I’m enjoying it so much_ – and stare into the brown eyes of….one person, I didn’t expect…… _Francis Dolerhyde: The Great Red Dragon._

It happens so suddenly, I arch my back against his chest with a cry piercing the silence of the bedroom – coming from me, followed by him biting into my shoulder with such force it causes another cry to come from at feeling my own blood trickle down my shoulder like the beginning of a small stream running through the mountains – then my eyes slip close, allowing blackness to succumb my vision.

* * *

 

**10 MONTHS LATER**

The office is quiet, with no patients coming in to visit just yet, while I sit at my desk near the empty fireplace as it wasn’t evening – so no need for the fire to be – just thinking of something to sketch on the blank piece of paper with my pencil twisting in my fingers, humming a tune under my breath.

The music, had been for a new Game trailer – _**“Death Stranding”** _ – and it had sounded perfect in every way, reminding me of the ** _“Palazzo de Roma Chapel”_ ** with the feeling of soaring - like when a Hawks flies over a battlefield of the Dead, while among them stands a solitary figure waiting for it to swoop down to him.

Satisfied I had found something to draw, I sharpen the pencil with the scalpel and get out larger sheet of paper then begin to start the drawing, not hearing while I’m paying so much attention to it the door open as someone comes in and is only when I smell a strange cologne as he leans over me, covering with his shadow that I flicks my eyes upwards.

“Francis, I wasn’t expecting you. Pour yourself a drink.” I say, making him smile softly at me. Only for him instead to come around the desk, going behind me and slipping his hands over my shoulders to rest on my chest.

“I know, Hannibal. I just wanted to see you.” He whispers softly in my ear, breath hot against my cheek nuzzling his nose softly into it soon to bend down to my neck, where placing the pencil down sigh softly.

He kisses my neck, gently moving downwards and upwards, one hand reaching up to unbutton the collar of my shirt slightly to expose my chest then slips inside, resting it over my heart – which is starting to thud against my ribcage – keeping it there as his lips soon begin to trail up and down my neck.

I start to pant breathlessly, heat flooding into my body with cheeks flushing with redness and bringing my hand up take hold of the back of his head to sift it through his hair then the intercom pings, interrupting the bliss I’m feeling. He chuckles lightly, sorting himself and allowing me to do the same then one last kiss on my lips, stroking my ring finger – where the golden brand is – then leaves silently, stepping out the way to allow for the other man to come in.

“Dr. Lecter, I’m Jack Crawford of the F.B.I Behavioral Science and Investigating Unit. Can I speak to you?” He asks me, while I indicate to him with my hand to sit down as I get out of the desk chair and going around it then head over to close the door, only to frown when I notice a young man is standing in the foyer.

His back is turned, looking at one of my drawings of the Florence, Italy from a far distance up on the hills and sensing they are being watched by someone turn to face me, revealing the familiar face of…. _**Will Graham**_ …...then quickly brushes past me, giving a quick once over as he does so.

He doesn’t sit, instead heads over to the window to stand next to it with his arms loosely at his sides and closing the door behind me then Jack Crawford sighs in a certain way it indicates something has happened.

“Would you both like a drink?” I ask, surprising them both with the question and head over to the drinks cabinet, opening it take down the brandy along with three glasses. I pour out three measures of the stuff handing one to Jack, who accepts his and walk up to Will, seeing how he stiffens when I reach over his shoulder to hand him the glass noticing his gaze flicks to the ring on my finger then quickly turns back to the window as he takes it off me.

“Not fond of eye contact?” I ask Will, causing him to nod silently in reply to it as he takes a sip of the brandy to calm the nerves, hand trembling in the process as I place my hand on his shoulder. I squeeze it lightly, reassuring him it’s alright and slipping away from him then sit down in my chair in front of Jack. He looks one more time at Will, still standing there looking out at the view soon focusing his attentions on me.

“I need your help Dr. Lecter. Five girls have gone missing from their Home’s and not returned in way we wanted them to. Well, I mean four have returned in the way and the fifth is still out there.” He says, reaching into his briefcase to pull out a folder reaching out to hand it to me and taking it, open it up to look at the victims – _victims that I already know about when I had been in his office, now it is the other way around_   _and they are both here in my office_ – starting to read the notes made on them.

“Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schur, Ann Devinington, Carol Lewik and….” I begin to say, only to drop the folder with my hand going to my mouth as hitched shocked gasp rises in my throat at the name…… _ **Mischa Lecter**_.

_It’s not possible!!?_

_How did I not know this would happen all over again?_

_That I will lose her, again like before? I must save her, this time. This time, my Sister will live._

 

I lower if back, grabbing the brandy and chucking it down with one gulp then lowering it back down nod in silent reply to the unanswered question in the air between all three of us.

**_“Will you help?”_ **

 

 

* * *

 

The forest is quiet, the spindly trees like crooked fingers above ready to ensnare weary travelers in their grasp, while I walk over the crisp fresh snow – which glints in the now bright moonlight above from the full moon above in the sky, filled with stars – then come to stop, watching as… _ **Garret Jacob Hobbs**_ …. appears carrying a very limp form of his Wife. I follow at a short distance, knife held tightly in my leather glove hand to a large Cabin – _still the same worthless predator I seen in his own kitchen_ – and heads inside, while I slip in soon afterwards hearing him upstairs in the that space with all the deer antlers surrounding him then head upstairs myself.

I grip the knife tightly, sliding my coat off to allow to fall to the floor with muffled thump making him raise his head from what he is doing. I move through the antlers, making him look around turning fully to look at the shadows in the cabin with _ **Fear** _ rolls of him in waves of sickness that has affected him for so long then moonlight floods into the cabin, illuminating my face as he lunges only for me to grab hold of him by the arms.

I lift him up, like he weighs nothing at all to soon stab him straight down onto the biggest antlers he has in the Cabin causing his blood to explode everywhere – over the antlers; walls and floorboards only some of it hitting me, due to the plastic suit I wear over the simple clothes – then his head lolls as he stares at me with shock, while I take hold of the back of his head pulling it up by his hair so his dying eyes see into mine.

“Enjoy Death, Mr. Garrett Hobbs.” I whisper, slamming his head backwards with such force it allows for two perfect antlers to pierce through the back of his skull and straight out of his eyes sockets that it makes a perfect scene.

I turn my gaze to his poor wife, dead already due to him slicing her neck at some stage and in respect for the Innocent, close her eyes with one hand just as footsteps come running up the stairs making me turn my face to see…. Abigail Hobbs…stopping with one hand on the banister looking at horror at her dead Father and Mother. She comes over to me, looking at the Hunting knife on the table and flicks her eyes up to me then takes hold of my hand, leading me downstairs over to a doorway opening it with a key from her pocket and goes inside saying something to small shadow huddle in the darkness of the small prison like room.

“ _ **Mischa**_ , there is someone here to see you.” She says, making the small shadow move into the light to reveal my sister – _how long have I waited for this?_ – older, about 21 years old and holding out my arms for her, allow her to fall into my chest with a shuddering whimper – _more animal, than Human_ – come from her.

“Can I come with you? I have nothing here, anymore.” Abigail says, making me nod silently in reply at the words and holding out a hand allow her to be also embraced in the hug.

This time, I was letting go of neither of them.

They would……. Live and not Die. 

* * *

 


	2. "Ég veit að það var þú" ( "i know it was you" )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: Sorry for short chapter, it was just written...(checking watch) right now.
> 
> Hannibal: You better write full length for the next one. (Hint of implying Author's spleen will be taken again)
> 
> Me: I will, if you....mpffff!!! (Shutted up by Hannibal smashing his lips into one's with such force it causes a muffled whimper to escape)

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

 The large hunting Cabin in the forest, looms ever closer as I walk towards seeing some officers are talking among themselves about the killing that has happened, while others are trying to compose themselves.

**_Garrett_ ** **_Jacob Hobbs…..._ ** _Why is that name seems so familiar like a distant memory of another past?_

That thought echoes in my head, while I head inside seeing antlers everywhere and placing my gloved hand on the banister notice a door – smashed in at some point by something large – to reveal someone had been kepted captive there by force as their scratches made by nails like a poor, frightened animal had been trying in vain to claw its way out with no avail then head upstairs to the grisly scene.

I look at the pierced body of the violent man with his blood splatter out everywhere the antlers; walls and even floorboards of the Cabin and the fact his eyes were a distance from his body then standing in front of him with the blue gloves, see his chest has been broken open and something placed inside.

I pull it out to reveal a well folded up note and peeling it open delicately - _like it is the wings of butterfly –_ to read the words “ ** _The Hidden Sins of a Father are greater than Love for a Child”_** with my mind boggling at it then sighing, close my eyes allowing for the golden pendulum to swing back and forth across my vision.

 

**Will’s Crime Scene Vision:**

_We walk through the forest, moonlight flooding down from above through the gaps the trees that look like spindly fingers ready to ensnare weary travellers into their grasp then come to stop, watching as our… **Prey** ……appears with his own wife over his shoulders._

_Keeping to the shadows, we follow him to the large Cabin, waiting until he has gone inside and soon follow heading upstairs to see he is busy doing something as we move among the shadows of the antlers of the many stags he has killed._

_This makes him look around turning fully to look at the shadows in the cabin with **Fear** rolls of him in waves of sickness that has affected him for so long then moonlight floods into the cabin, illuminating my face as he lunges only for us to grab hold of him by the arms._

_We lift him up, like he weighs nothing at all to soon stab him straight down onto the biggest antlers he has in the Cabin causing his blood to explode everywhere – over the antlers; walls and floorboards only some of it hitting us, due to the plastic suit We wear over the simple clothes – then his head lolls as he stares at us with shock, while We take hold of the back of his head pulling it up by his hair so his dying eyes see into mine._

_“Enjoy Death, Mr. Garrett Hobbs.” We whisper, slamming his head backwards with such force it allows for two perfect antlers to pierce through the back of his skull and straight out of his eyes sockets that it makes a perfect scene._

**End of Will’s Crime Scene Vision**

 

“Well, your opinion.” Jack says, while both us now stand outside in the fresh air.

“It’s the Ripper, Jack. He killed the man, followed him through the woods and as we saw, did what they did. Anger was part of this, though…. the room with the padlock raises answer that someone was in there….an unknown prisoner.” I say, making him stroke his chin thoughtfully at the words.

“Pretty sure.” He says, making me go to say something, when a bloodcurdling scream – _It sounds a like animal being…killed!!? –_ penetrates the air of the forest around us, making me begin to run along with Jack following close behind me.

I come to where the screams are originating, seeing a young woman with long blond hair is being attacked by a person – wearing a strange mask on their face – who suddenly senses me, whirls around with dagger in their hand **…... “WILL, LOOK OUT!!!?”** ……hearing Jack call out to me in warning as the knife suddenly stabs right into my shoulder blade, nearly cutting my throat before they do so.

I grab wrist, gripping it tightly to try to pull the knife out of my shoulder, only for them to stab in deeper – right through to the other side, it makes me gasp in shock – and looking at the masked person, suddenly find myself considering the eyes of them …. _Maroon eyes. It can’t be…..._ then say it, before can even stop myself.

“It’s you!!!?” I gasp out, noticing how their eyes widen in shock that I had recognised… _who they were_ …...and wrench free from me, with the curved knife……... _Why does it look so familiar and feel like I’ve been stabbed with it before somewhere else on my body?......_ then avoiding Jack, run deeper into the forest with the rest of the crew going after them.

Blood seeps through the arm of my coat, trickling down the sides of my right arm to plip slowly onto the orange; yellow and purple leaves of Autumn in slow motion, while emergency crew help the young, frightened woman up leading her away as she looks around with wide eyes then begins to struggle in their grip.

I get up, placing a hand on her head and she turns nuzzling into the hand as she moves to place herself into my chest moving my jacket out the way to get to my warm chest – covered by the black jumper – then begin to sift a hand through her hair, walking back with to the ambulance with crew.

She doesn’t leave me, choosing to stay close to me as I keep my hand sifting through her hair to calm her then gentle snuffling fills the Ambulance I sit in then hear a car driving up, while Jack who is standing nearby finishes off his coffee then Dr. Hannibal Lecter comes rushing over with his husband, coming to the Ambulance where he gasps breathlessly…... _Clever acting, Hannibal Lecter…pretend to show emotion that this is first time you’re being reunited with this woman…..._ and says her name.

“Mischa, little sister…...it’s me, Big brother **_Hannie.”_** He says, making her look up at me as I nod weakly in reply.

 I let her go, watching as he embraces her in a hug when she jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist, while he buries his face into the crook of her neck with soothing words coming from him.

I smile strangely at the sight of them both, him holding her tightly in his arms with such love…. I allow my eyes to slip close with that image burning onto my mind as blackness succumbs my vision. I remember nothing from thereafter.

* * *

 

  **Hannibal’s P.O.V:**

The heart monitor steadily beeps, while I stare down at the sleeping figure of Will Graham with the sedatives in his system to calm him as his chest rises and falls under the Hospital gown and head to the empty chair, where I sit down in it then look at the hand resting there on the blanket.

_Just like when the both of us had saved Abigail from Father and she had gotten her scar. Now it is the other way around…Willl…you’re the one bearing the physical scars first instead of her._

I reach out…lifting one finger up, followed by more until I’m clasping his fingers in mine to reassure him that someone is here for him and sitting there, feel the tension I’m feeling seep out of my body then he shifts in his sleep, turning his face towards me.

I look at him, study and commit to memory of my Mind Palace the details of his face – curls falling in front of it; chest rising and slowly; other hand resting on his chest and the fact he has squeezed my hand back – then the Hospital room door opens as Francis comes in, stopping slightly when he sees my hand and where it is.

He turns his face away, like he wants to deny the sight of it – the sight of me holding another man’s hand in the way I am – and goes to say something, only to close his mouth because he does not know what to say to me at first.

“I brought some coffee for you.” Francis says quietly to me, flicking his eyes over to Will Graham then back to me.

“Thank you.” I hear myself saying to him, while he hands me the cup of take-away coffee from the Café and bends down kissing me on the lips, while I feel distantly as my lips slip close Will’s hand which I clasp tighten so much it causes me to give muffled soft gasp because of my Husband’s lips on mine.

Francis soon pulls back from me, allowing for trail of saliva to hang between our lips and tells me that he must go to work now as I nod silently in reply. His hand comes up, cupping my cheek as he strokes the cheekbone with his thumb gently to reassure me that…he loves me very much and kissing the inside of his hand, watch as he leaves the Hospital room.

I turn to look at Will, noticing that…he is now wide awake, with his blueish-green eyes staring straight into mine then he whispers the words to me that make my heart start to furiously pound against my ribcage like it was threatening to escape from it.

_“I know it was…you…stabbed me, when…. your Sister was being attacked. I know…because it felt…so familiar.”_

* * *

 


	3. A Phantom Pain Connection of Long Lost Memories Returns of Being Love with a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Me: Just enjoy and savor, because this was written last night Fannibals with one teary-eyed author trying to concentrate on it. 
> 
> Hannibal: (Hands Author a box of tissues as places one arm around one's shoulders, with free hand)

** A Few Days Later: **

** Location – Hannibal Lecter’s Office – Late Noon **

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

**_“I know it was…you…stabbed me, when…. your Sister was being attacked. I know…because it felt…so familiar.”_ **

Those words, I had whispered to Dr. Hannibal Lecter in the silence of the Hospital room come echoing back to me with harsh clarity as I walk through the office door of the man’s practice then sit down in the foyer chaise lounge, thoughts going through my head

_Why did I say it to him?_

_It…shouldn’t have been said._

_I shouldn’t have said it._

“Will, I didn’t expect you to come here today.”

I lift my face, staring up at maroon eyes seeing Hannibal Lecter, has appeared holding his coat over one arm and getting up, I step closer to him going to open my mouth to speak to him….to say something… _Christ!! Why is it so difficult? ...._ to him as he indicates for me to come in the office.

I step inside, shrugging my coat off and wincing immediately at intense wave of pain that radiates from wound on my shoulder, making me lower my head to breathe heavily as I feel that I have somehow managed to dislocate my shoulder then feel both his hands slip under my armpits to grip both shoulders tightly, followed by him harshly pushing them both back, causing me to arch my back slightly with my head tilting backwards to look at the ceiling as he forces it back in place with simple cracking noise.

He stills holds them, rubbing massaging circles into both with his hands as I feel his body so close to mine from behind, I can feel his breath against the back of my neck making the tiny hairs raise slightly then lowering my head, slump in his grip as my legs choose to almost give out on me if it weren’t for him holding me up.

He leads me over to the large chair for patients, who preferred to lay down when a Therapist talked to them and turning me around in his grip, pushes me down onto the soft leather with one his hands cradling the back of my head as he lays it down on the pillow then flicking my gaze up to him, while he leans over me find myself doing something I…...know I shouldn’t be doing because of his Marital status.

 I bring my own hand up, taking hold of the back of his head to sift it through the fine soft-locks of blond hair mixed with silvery highlights and…. heart pounding against my ribcage, like it is threatening to escape……go to press my lips softly to his to test his reaction then find myself being pushed gently away from him, his hand on my chest

“We can’t, Will.” He whispers, gulping slightly as his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, still leaning over me and soon slips away from me, heading over to the drink decanter as I drag both my hands down my face to trying to calm myself seeing he has taken poured two glasses of brandy.

He comes back over, handing me the glass with ice-cubes swirling in the amber liquid, which I take only for it to suddenly slip through my fingers as both of us watch in slow motion as it hits the floor smashing to million pieces as I body chooses to sway forward making him, catch me in his arms then brings his hand up to my forehead, checking my temperature with the back of his hand.

He lifts me up, picking up my coat from the floor and leads me out, switching off the lights of office then closing the door and locking, leads me out of the building to his car where inside he places me in the passenger seat as I start to breathe heavily sweat pooling in my temples and running down my body as I wonder…. why did I feel like I was being burned alive?

 

_“Hold on, Will. I’m getting you to Hospital, right now.”_

 

Are the only words, I hear coming from him, before blackness succumbs my vision and I remember nothing from thereafter?

Except for his face, filled with concern and eyes moistened with tears as I slid into an unconscious state -  the last image to sear itself in my brain.

 

* * *

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_“So, the famous Dr. Lecter – talked widely about by Dr. Sutcliffe - has gone from identifying Nurse’s perfumes to now, an infection you believe he may have to be Enchepliatis.”_

_“Yes, it has sweetly smell and…. I wanted to just confirm…. Dr. Rufus Salvo…if it was.”_

_“Alright…let’s see his brain-scan then.”_

_“Could I have your business card?”_

_“Uhhhh!!?…Oh, that one for the other job. Yeah, sure…here.”_

_“Thank you.”_

The humming of the M.R. I machine, fills the small space as both me and the young progeny of Dr. Sutcliffe, watch through the large glass window as Will, laying on top of it in Hospital gown goes through the scanner then lowering my gaze stare at the image of his brain as it begins form….. _Just like before when I first brought him here…Oh , Will…my sweet darling, Will....This time everything is going to be different……_ seeing how the Dr. Salvo, shifts uneasily in his chair as the horrendous scent of his cologne fills my nostrils, causing me to step back and away from him turning my face away from the scent.

Suddenly a curse from him, makes me turn my face back to look at him.

“Jesus!!? I…...Excuse me….” The young progeny says, getting out of his chair and heading out so quickly out the room.

This makes me wonder…. only to drop my coat, along with the coffee cup to the floor as I stare at the full-on image of Will’s brain scan, soon feeling a whimper escape me as I bring a hand up to my mouth at what I’m seeing.

He didn’t have what he had the first time, instead the Enchepliatis had managed to spread into the other part of his brain this time, slowly like veins crawling across the soil seeking somewhere to root into ground then stumble backwards begin to…feel tears moisten my eyes, trying into deep vain to compose myself only to stop and frown.

I head over to the screen, my fist punching the screen before I got can stop myself - because on the second one, which Dr. Rufus Salvo had forgotten about is the same scan I had seen in my other Life -  causing a spiderweb to form on it as the computer goes to fuzzy greyness then lifting my head, pick up my coat and the coffee cup from the floor then head out the room, after cleaning up everything and placing the disgusting coffee in the bin.

It was time to **_Hunt_** of very **_Manipulative, Rude Progeny_**.

 Whose tongue was going to be put to a better use.

* * *

 

 

** Location – Baltimore State Hospital – 7:45pm **

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

After getting changed in the changing room back into my own clothes, I head through to the scanning room where…. there is no sigh of Hannibal or even Dr. Rufus Salvo at all, the only evidence being that someone had spilled coffee onto the monitors – one of them with screen that looked like it been punched in – then stepping out into the corridor, I head to the man’s office only to stop when…I notice the door is half opened and there is blood on the handle.

Using my coat, I go to open it more fully, when suddenly a tall figure appears from somewhere dragging along with them……. _It can’t be!!? But that’s got to be Hannibal’s Husband – Francis Dolerhyde!!!?…. with Dr. Salvo…and what the…. Oh, god…. What the hell did I just see him_ _do!!!?……_ making me stumble backwards, placing both hands to mouth to stop the whimper of shock at seeing him immediately bend his head down to rip out with such efficient accuracy…. the man’s tongue, followed by him tilting his head backwards as he swallows it then he tenses, when my coat slips out of my arm to land on the empty polished corridor floor at my feet with muffled thump.

He brings out large Hunting knife, stabbing it straight into the chest of the other man, sliding it upwards as I hear loud ripping sounds of skin being separated, followed by blood gushing out to cover the carpet and he pulls it out then…...turns his gaze to look straight at me hidden in the shadows near the wall, smirking at me, plunging his hand right into the wound, making another whimper coming from me, escaping through my fingers at it, followed by him grabbing the man’s still beating heart with his own bare hand and wrenches it out of the wound, allowing for the dead body to fall backwards onto the desk with a muffled thud.

He holds the bleeding heart in his hand and stepping out into the empty corridor, twirls the large Hunting knife in his free hand and soon pins me harshly to the wall with his own body, keeping me trapped as I move my hands trying to push him away from me as he cuts the heart of his Victim, like when one cuts a slice of apple and places a slice of it in his mouth to my horror; shock and before I can protest smashes his lips into mine with such force I struggle trying to keep him from forcing…….the piece of **_Heart_** into my mouth.

It doesn’t work, he manages keeping me pinned to wall. Forcing me to swallow all…. of the pieces and when he feels satisfied I have…...pulls back to look at me, mouth stained with blood; body trembling and when he speaks I feel a shudder run down a spine as the words seem so familiar to me for some reason I cannot yet fathom.

**_“_ ** _Worthy are you for this moment for now to **The Great Red Draconis, Will Graham.”**_

****

* * *

 

 I must have been knocked out by him, because when I come around my head is throbbing so intensely it makes me just want to curl up into fetal position and lifting my head, soon backpedal backwards with a…...the scream that wants to escape becoming choked in my throat at the horrendous sight before my eyes.

The body of Dr. Rufus – last time I had seen it, had been laying over the desk after Hannibal’s Husband had ripped out the man’s heart and done what done to me – is spread out, with his ribcage splayed open to reveal inside some M.R.I scanned sheets that indicate he had been lying to quite of lot of people, stuffed inside, along with his tongue and eyeballs tacked to the wall behind his body above the Diploma he been awarded by Dr. Donald Sutcliffe with lettering below it in his own blood.

**_“A lying mouth has no use for tongue, which can be used for better use.”_ **

**_C.R._ **

_The Chesapeake Ripper!!!?_

_It’s not possible!!?……...It’s not possible that…...Serial Killer was here doing this, while I laid knocked out on the carpet floor!!!?_

**_“WILL!!!?......WILL!!?”_ **

Jack, shouting my name in the corridor loudly brings me out of the haze and shouting back **_“IN HERE, JACK”_** and managing to get up, collapse myself into one of the seats near the desk, with my fringe because of the sweat that has formed sticking to my forehead as he comes in stopping immediately at the doorway as Hannibal Lecter, appears beside him then seeing I’m about to sway forwards onto the carpet, rushes forwards and manages to catch me in his arms.

He cradles the back of my head, checking for bumps or scrapes making me wince when he finds where the pain is radiating from and helping me up to my feet, leads me out of the room to allow Jack to call the **_“The Gang”_** – Jimmy, Price, Beverly and the Trainees’ - down the polished white corridors to room, where inside he makes me sit down on Hospital bed.

“Hannibal, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it, Will?”

“Why does it feel like we’ve met in another life and…...you knew me, more than I knew myself?”

_Where does the difference between the past and future come from?_

_Mine. Before you and after you._

 

Those words - from somewhere else and another place makes me, gasp labourly like I been forcibly starved of oxygen and grabbing hold of him by the shoulders pull him close to me to immediately bury my face into his chest covered by the waistcoat, inhaling deeply a mixture of herbs and spices; the faint, but distinct camomile soup he used to wash himself and finally hidden underneath the…...one scent, that sends everything back to a moonlight night, when it just been the two of us and no-one else around.

 

** FLASHBACK: **

****

**_“Going my way?”_ **

_Those words, repeat in his head echoing and re-echoing as he stands near the large ornate black piano looking out of the large glass window, staring into nothing but the inky blackness of the courtyard while above in the sky – it is a full moon, illuminating the trees and making the branches look like long spindly fingers trying to snare in unwary travellers – then Hannibal, appears in fresh clothes - reflected in the glass and carrying two wine glasses, along with bottle of *Wine (* Can anyone tell what bottle of Wine it was? Because need to know asap?) in his hand as well – coming up to him._

_“You’re playing games with yourself in the dark of the moon”_

_“Wasn’t surprising that I heard from the Great Red Draconis?”_

_“Was it surprising when you heard from him, Hannibal? Yes and no.”_

**_“You intend to watch him kill me.”_ **

_Hannibal, comes around him to stand near the window with his back to the courtyard and opens the bottle - the sound of the cork popping in the silence around sounding loud to his ears – and watches silently, while the man deeply inhales the scent of it then pours a measure into glass, handing it to him._

_Willl, takes it off him feeling in the process their fingertips brush gently against each-other’s – a little spark jumping between them – and only small pull away as he sees how the man, manages to compose his emotions once more into solid stone._

**_“I intend to watch him, change you.”_ **

_“Then my **compassion** for you is inconvenient, Will”_

_“Well, if your partial to beef products, it is inconvenient to be **compassionate** toward a cow.”_

_“The save yourself. Leave me to fight him. You don’t have…...have to be here, when it finally happens.”_

_He notices when the man who for some time now, who had been his therapist; friend and someone to guide him through the inky darkness of the labyrinth that been made during all the things that had transpired between them in **Florence, Italy; Muskrat Farm** and finally his own home in **Wolftrap** says those words…. there is hint of the other man’s voice breaking with hidden emotion under the swirling depths of the man’s Mind ocean._

_“I don’t know if I can save myself or even……leave the man, I…...”_

_“Say it……Will.”_

_“Leave the man, I deeply **Love** ……to be killed.”_

_“No greater **Love** hath man than to lay down his Life for a friend. Or….in our case someone, you deeply…. **Love.**_

_“He’s watching us now.”_

_“I know.”_

_It happens so suddenly – everything moving in slow motion – as the bullet shatters through the window, soon going right through Hannibal’s side as it smashes the wine glass in his hand, allowing it to fall to the floor with tinkling noise as millions of little pieces go flying in all directions as he lets it slip from his hand and Will, watches silently as the man falls forward, blood spreading over the grey shirt to gush into the floor as Francis Dolerhyde – **The Great Red Draconis** -  appears holding a silencer in one hand._

_“Don’t run. I’ll catch you.”_

_“I don’t doubt it. He’s all yours to talk to.”_

_“Is he?”_

_The knife, sharp and wicked looking stabs straight into his side of his cheek - before Will can get out his gun, which drops out the back of his trousers to clatter onto the carpet – as he is lifted by one large hand around his jaw, with blood flowing into his mouth then he is flung out of the broken window onto the courtyard patio._

_It causes more pain to shoot through him, making him manage to get up as he brings his hand up to the gushing cheek wound and trying not to think about how he…..was actually not ready for this…….then pulls out the knife, stabbing it into the **Draconis’** leg to cause an injury only for the man to harshly pull him upwards grabbing it off him stabbing into his shoulder with such force it forces nearly all the breath out of his body._

_He…. gives a cry at it, feeling muscles tearing with the knife opening it up deeper and would of gone further it hadn’t been for Hannibal, appearing so suddenly jumping up onto the larger man to pull him away from him into the middle of the courtyard where immediately the Draconis flings him off with such force that....the man he **Loves** …….goes rolling hitting a large boulder near the wood pile as Willl, shakily brings up a trembling hand to the knife stuck in his shoulder, wrenching it out to allow for spurt of blood to stain the stonework of the courtyard._

_He manages to rush over, slashing at the back of the leg of the larger man who is bearing down on Hannibal, with his large leathery wings expanding and hears cry of shock come from the man, who immediately turns to slap him across the face hard it sends him spiralling to land on the ground as he hears……cry of keening agony come from Hannibal has he is kicked hard in the stomach, followed by being conveniently – to their advantage near the wood, where a gleaming axe waits to be used - chucked near large pile of logs._

**_Rage, Anger_ ** _and **Protection** for the man……he deeply **Loves** raises within to point of no return and he lunges, weaving out the way as the Draconis seeing he is starting to lose the battle screams in guttural fury; pain and anger when they both begin to attack slashing; hacking and when……finally Hannibal, pads behind man with his own blood trickling down the side of his mouth, his chin and jaw he sees……only what he need to confirm his suspicions._

**_“Is Hannibal in Love with me?”_ **

**_“Could he feel daily stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you? Yes.”_ **

**_“I….”_ **

**_“But do you ache for him?”_ **

**_“I…...Yes.”_ **

**_“You foolish, risky little man!!? He might as well cut all our throats or worse.”_ **

**_“Then I pack my bags, Bedelia. Meat’s back on the Menu.”_ **

**_“I hope…your goddam happy together, the both of you…vile, Creatures.”_ **

**_“Hmm. Bye Bedelia. Who’s know…...what might happen, if we meet again.”_ **

**_“I highly doubt it.”_ **

**_“Will see.”_ **

_He gets up – coming out of the memory of when he had talked Bedelia de Maurier -   lunging at their **…...Prey** …..with the knife glinting in the moonlight, while Hannibal jumps onto the back of the larger man, pulling the **Draconis** ’ head back by his hair to fully expose the throat then as Will, slashes across the stomach stabbing the knife deep into the skin tears it apart – a ripping sound, reaching his ears – Hannibal, sinks into to the meaty flesh of the man, tearing with all the strength he has left in him skin; veins pumping with the man’s lifeforce enough for blood to gush out of them._

_Afterwards, when both are breathing labourly; blood coating their clothes and the man holding him in his arms, Willl hears Hannibal whispers the words to him._

**_“This is all I've wanted for you. For the both of us, Will."_ **

**_"It's beautiful_ **

_Will, replies in a breathless whisper in the way he says those words, where bodies are becoming weakened by different injuries, courtesy of Francis Dolerhyde – **The Great Red Draconis.**_

_Strength is failing them both, with both their bodies twisting in mid-air and both begin to fall in slow motion off the eroding bluff of the sea-cliff with the wind rushing past us, ruffling Hannibal’s hair as well as his._

_Their dying. Will…...in the man he **Loves** arm’s and when the waves of the ocean below us come to embrace them both, Will, doesn’t expect what happens next as he suddenly is pulled away from him by some unnatural force making him weakly try to reach out for the man with one hand._

_Like the painting of Man reaching out towards God, our fingertips only brush and……hearing before the man fully disappears he hears words whispered to him through the rushing of the wind around them both._

**_“Hannibal!!?”_ **

**_“Cerca Trova, Will. Cerca Trova, Will.”_ **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

When I flutter my eyes open, I’m no longer in the Hospital room and instead I’m in his car in the passenger seat, with him driving down the freeway to either his House or mine as I turn my face to look at him then he turns the car, down a dirt-track, that leads down to my house, watching how is seems more relaxed with me around him.

He soon pulls up in front of it, cutting the engine and unbuckling the seat-belt then turns his gaze to look at me, smiling softly as I……suddenly unbuckling get out the car, before I regret what I want to do to him.

_I want to kiss him._

_I want to…feel his body against mine._

_I want him._

-

* * *

 

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Will, heads quickly inside with the swing door, swinging back and forth and following him inside, see he has headed into kitchen as his dogs follow him then closing the door screen door and front door, walk up to the doorway watching him quietly.

He pours himself a glass of water, sipping it to try and calm nerves, noticing his hand is trembling slightly so come up to him taking hold of him from behind to help him hold it to his lips as he gulps it down slowly, while I massage circles into his hip with my free hand.

Were so close to eachother, I can smell the slightly sweet smell of his Enchepliatis; the cheap cologne that I remember he told me he kepted getting for Christmas and the other hint of Musk – indicating he has become slightly aroused, due to the proximity of my body against his from behind – then placing my nose, right up against the nape of his neck feeling him stiffen slightly at the action.

But not move away from me, so inhale deeply with soft moan coming from me – escaping before I can quell it down – and begin to slowly grind my hips into his, from behind – dry humping in such a way, he places the glass down on the kitchen counter and places both his hands on my hips to hold me close – feeling myself start to pant breathlessly against his neck, rubbing my already aching, throbbing and growing bulge in the confines of my suit trousers in his perfectly, rounded form of an ass.

He begins to grind back on me, causing me to take hold of his hips in my hands and begin to really……dry- hump…... like I’ve become an animal, with both us starting to gasp; pant and moan in sync at feeling as…. nearly find myself cumming on the spot when he whimpers my name.

Breaking the silence of the small kitchen, around us both.

_“Hannibal!!?”_

I move my hands, desperation seeking within my already heated up body to the front of his trousers, unbuckling the belt with shaky hands followed by him helping me to unpop the button; pull the zip downwards and soon his trousers, along with his boxers to hang around his ankles as he spreads his legs more wider apart reaching into the cupboard for something….that can act as Lubricant, finding what will have to suffice for now – some olive oil, from Greece out of everything – then after coating my fingers in the stuff; stretching and preparing him, fingers scissoring inside to spread it more thoroughly and slicking myself up with the stuff, soon push my hips forward into his upwards slightly finding myself grunting weakly with my hands spreading his…ass-cheeks wider apart when I do so.

Sweat beads on my forehead, trickling down it to drip off onto his shirt, feeling myself shuddering at the tightness of his **_Virginal_** insides clenching around me causing me to groan heavily at the feeling – my cock pulsing and throbbing, within them, cumming prematurely at the way he does it and sliding my hands down his sides grip his hips into tight grip – then finally becoming fully sheathed within him, rest my forehead against his shoulder as I take breather at the fact I’m inside him.

I’m inside, Will, for the first time in my whole life and bringing one hand up turn his face by his chin so I can see it – _seeing he is flushed, with cheeks reddened; pupils expanded and his lips quivering with the fact I’m inside him_ – then placing my lips against his, kiss him as he kisses me back, beginning to slide his hips back and forth causing me to moan breathlessly in the kissing.

It becomes more heated up as both of us open our mouths to allow eachother to explore our moist cavern’s and starting to undulate my hips back and forth in time with his, the both us begin to set a natural rhythm then pull back slightly to hold his hips as I …stare at the sight of my…own cock…..disappearing each time into his tight, rounded ass, moaning heavily with the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming more louder in the kitchen as I begin to speed up my thrusts within him.

He starts to cry out in pleasure with each thrust, muscles ripping under his red shirt and between his own thighs…. jutting proudly, pearls dribble down from the tip of it onto the kitchen floor and spreading my own legs wider apart to get more leverage begin to really pound into him, making **_Love_** with man I **_loved_** ever since I had met him in the other **_Life_** in Jack’s office then pulling out of him, whirl him around pulling both his shoes off; trousers and boxers off.

He grabs me, stripping me of my clothes allowing them to fall to kitchen floor with muffled thump and taking hold of my hand – some my release from prematurely cumming inside, trickling down the inside of his thighs, staining them it makes me lick my lips to wet them as they seem of gone dry in the process – then leads me upstairs, into his bedroom where he reaches into drawer grabbing the proper lubricant and slicking myself up again, while he clambers onto the bed waiting for me.

_“How do you…want me, Will?”_

_“I want…you to take me on my hands and knees. I want you to take me that way, then want...to ride you until I cannot feel anything expect you inside me, afterwards.”_

* * *

 

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

Never have I felt great pleasure of being taken by another man, this way.

Especially one, who knows my body more intimately than I do, while I know feel him push my head down onto one of the many pillows with his hand and straddling me, slides his hands down my back to my ass-cheeks where suddenly…I cry out when I immediately feel a…. “ _Oh, fuck. Hannibal!!?” ……_ a warm tongue, slipping between them as he parts them with both hands to spread them wider apart as he begins to lap with his moist, hot tongue, the place right there as it causes me to fist my hands more tightly in the pillow at it.

I never had been…... **_“rimmed” …_** before by any past attempts of trying to have Sex and here Hannibal…… _We shouldn’t be doing…. ahh…this. He’s mar…Yet, it feels so good; hot and so good!!?…._ soon surges forwards, starting to suck; lick and delve right inside that my I raise my lower half higher to allow him more access to me, while between my own thighs I start to leak copious amount of pre-cum onto the bed sheets.

The only sounds, breaking the silence of my own bedroom are my moaning; his wet sounds of sucking; licking or even lapping inside and shuddering gasp, following the moaning as well because of how of what he is doing to me then he stops, moving to my back to kiss my spine lightly to reassure me everything is alright.

His hand, cups me from behind with fingers starting to re-stretch me – scissoring and twisting in such way, I still grip the pillow for support, my already heated up insides – and satisfied he has done that then rubs his cock, against…my lubed up entrance then says the words to me, before we go any further.

_“Tell me you want it, Will”_

_“Ahh. I want it. Please, Hannibal.”_

He shoves his hips forwards, slamming into mine with such force it shocks and surprises me, followed by “ _Ah…ohhhh…ow”_ and him trembling over me as soon becomes fully sheathed inside, his heels digging into the mattress for support as he apologises to me for it “ _Sorry, too fast for you”_ only to shake my head at it because truth be told I didn’t mind the feeling of it then he lifts me up onto my hands and knees, keeping me in the **_“Doggy position”_** best suited for this and begins to undulate his hips back and forth at fast pace into mine from behind, jolting my body back and forth on the covers.

One hand holds my chest, rubbing a certain part of my abdomen and trail of fine curls that lead down to….my already dripping, aching and throbbing sex - which is continuing still to leak pearls of pre-cum right into the covers – while the other grips the inside of one of my thighs as I feel him over me, encompassing me with his body over me – _like a Stag, when it mounts a Doe during Mating season._

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, the both of us lay there, with my head laying on his chest as both us try to get our breath back from the most intense **_Lovemaking_** session between us; calm our heartrates and…. recover from the most explosive, shared orgasm that we both experienced at the same-time.

Sweat that had formed, coats both our bodies and running down …... _It’s like my sweat has become the rain that runs down my windows sometimes…I feel…...so cleansed, after making love with him and like everything is now complete…..._ in rivulets, while he sifts a hand through my slight damp curls, kissing my sweat-covered forehead and finally…my lips, where I moan weakly with my hand coming up to rest on his fine chest.

He tilts his jaw up and down, changing position each time as the kissing, between us starts to heat more passionately.

The way he kisses me, with his hand still sifting through my hair…is much better than previous attempts of kissing that I’ve shared with people…... _Because I prefer **“French kissing”** as it has more intimacy_ ……then flicking my tongue over his lips, seek permission feeling him open his mouth as I slip my tongue inside his moist cavern, exploring every inch of it coming back down again to coax his tongue to enter my own moist, cavern.

He does, delving inside as our tongues soon meet, brushing against each other in soft caresses causing both of us to soon moan breathlessly at the sensation of it and soon begin to entwine them in…erotic; pleasurable and heated up harmony as we also entwine them outside our mouths.

Saliva becomes exchanged or runs down the side of our lips, while both of us breathe heavily through our nostrils as we both lay on our sides – facing eachother – with me bringing one leg up to rest over his hip, curling it around his thigh as he moves his hand from sifting through my hair to take hold of it.

He caresses my thigh, sliding his hand up and down it and bringing my hand up to the back of his head – start to sift it through his slightly damp hair – pressing myself more into his warm body, with him changing position each time and rolling him onto his back, begin to grind against him.

Desire floods into my system once more, making me grab the lube – still enough left in the small jar – and lifting my hips as we still continue to kiss breathlessly then coating my fingers, slide them between my spread legs and begin to….stretch myself open, slipping them in and out as I pull my lips away from his – a strand of saliva, hanging between our lips like fine silk thread, glistening in the faint light streaming through gap in the curtain – followed  by satisfied I ‘ve done enough, take hold of his….cock….in my hand and gently, lower myself down on it with my back arching slightly in the process.

My hips finally settle on top of his, while I bring my hands up to rest on his chest and just allow myself to relax, before I move then he places his hands on my hips, massaging circles into them to help calm the tension and keeping my hands resting on his chest, begin to slowly undulate my hips up and down – riding him in way, I tilt my head backwards in the process.

Breathless gasps; soft pants and gentle moans begin to fill the bedroom, becoming now illuminated by Dawn light shining through the gap in the curtains – over the bedroom window – all coming from me, while he spreads his thighs wider apart to accommodate for me as we make gentle and slow ** _Lovemaking_** – not fast paced like we had first done, when we gotten up into my bedroom – in early hours of what was now becoming Morning of the next day.

_“Haa…...I **love** you…...I **love** you.”_

_“I know, Will.”_

_“ **HANNIBALLLLL!!!?”**_

_“Uhhhh!!?…. **WILLLL!!!?”**_

* * *

 


	4. – Finding Out All Three are Conjoined Like Chains Wrapping Around One’s Body Tightly while One Cries Tears in the “Tear Garden”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Me: Tear Garden is song by IAMX, which I thinks fits in with Hannigram emotional moments along with other songs I found on YouTube. And to note I was f…cking teary-eyed when I wrote this, so someone hand me box of metaphorical tissues before I cry more, again. Please. 
> 
> Hannibal: Kudos and Comments, count as well.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

 

“Where have you been, Hannibal? You do know it’s about 3:45am in the morning?”

 

A voice says, with hint of anger; concern and possivenesss creeping in as well, when I come in and close the front door behind me then lift my head to see Francis – **_my Husband –_** is standing there with his arms, crossed over his muscular large chest, covered by the dark blue jumper and locking the door behind me, place my keys in the fruit bowl.

 

“I had to finish of some notes at the office. It just took longer than I thought it would and hence why I’m late back.”

 

A lie to cover the truth from him.

He unfolds his arms, straightening himself and follows me, through into the kitchen as I place brown paper grocery bags down on the kitchen counter then place my coat on the coat rack near the pantry door, remembering another time and memory and his words, when he called me to tell Jack, was coming after me.

**_Persephone_ ** _has been delayed. They know, **Hades.**_

 

I come out of that memory, taking the apples out to place in the fruit basket; placing the organs from the very rude Dr. Salvo, pre-packaged into the freezer for later tonight; followed by getting out the new knifes for the knife block – staring at the sharpness and the reflection of my face, while Francis’ one soon appears behind my shoulder, feeling him wrap his arms wrap around me – then place it in the wooden block, sliding it next to the one in the another ** _Life_** I had used to stab Jack’s hand.

“Your tense. Did something happen?” He asks me, nuzzling his nose into the nape of my neck and inhales deeply with his nostrils flaring slightly then feel him frowning, bending his head fully down to my neck fully scenting me, with his nose burying into my skin.

“Nothing happened. I…. just wanted to get home to you.” I say…… _Another lie to save your own skin, like the Snake that lied to Adam and Eve, telling them it was good to eat the Golden apple…..._ to him, feeling him stop scenting me.

But still holding me in his arms, hands resting on my chest over my waistcoat and when he moves them to my wrists, clasping my hands in his larger ones as something wet plips onto the polished kitchen counter…... _I’m crying…. Why? ......Why now?......._ followed by more, making me move one hand to wipe them away from my eye.

It doesn’t work though, because soon tears form more and begin to run down my cheeks as I start to shudder in his arms, feeling hitched sobs coming from me with my shoulders starting to shake at……...the inevitable fact.

That there were two men in this… ** _Life_** …... who **_Loved_** me in different ways.

 ** _Will Graham_** – Kind; Compassionate and Sweet, when it came to care for his Dogs and the gentlest of people that…...had managed to make me feel more alive than ever.

 ** _Francis Dolerhyde_** – Caring; Protective and Romantic when it came to making **_Love_** between us or just kissing in the calmness of the sitting room.

 

_I……love them both!!?_

_I…...Oh, god…...I love them both!!?_

_My chest…hurts…...my chest hurts…It hurts to feel both their **Love** for me._

_“_ Oh, god!!......I can’t take this anymore!!?…. **_I LOVE YOU BOTH, SO MUCH IT HURTS TO FEEL IT!!?”_**

 

I wrench free from him - after shouting the rest of the admission of **_Truth_** \- rushing out of the kitchen and running out into the large private garden that was part of the house to the very end of it, where it dipped downwards to a stream that run through the wooded Forrest area feeling the comforting shade cover me from sight as I keep on running then he must have come after me, because soon hands are grabbing me making me whirl around with my fists punching into his chest knocking him away from me.

I…shake my head, when he steps closer bringing my hands up, when he wraps his arms around me and lowers me down onto a large bed of moss holding me as hitched sobs and whimpers echo in the air around us as I bury my face into his chest with him, bringing one hand to sift through my hair.

 

_“You love me and Will Graham.”_

_“Francis, I can’t…it’s too painful to bear.”_

_“Tell me, just tell me. You’ll only make it worse…. if you don’t tell me.”_

_“I…...Yes…I love you both……I love…you both so much, I want you both with me….so you don’t end where I lead you, like I did in ….my other **Life.”**_

_“Me murdered and you and him, dying followed by shortly falling off that cliff. You’re not the only one…who remembers it. All……three of us, due to **Fate** …. are **Conjoined** and all three of us cannot…survive **Separation.**_

* * *

 


	5. Feeling that the One that One Has Fallen in Love with Has Become Embedded Under One’s Skin and  A Teacup is Brought Back Together Once More and A New Killer Arrives on the Mah-jong Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued.

****

** Will’s Graham P.O.V: **

 

“So, what happened? Tell me, Will.”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right. Will. You got that **_“glow”_** about you.”

“Zeller, really.”

“Come on, Price. But then so did Dr. Lecter have one day, when I saw him in the Supermarket early this morning.”

This makes me lift my head, from looking at the Zeller and the rest of the **_“Gang”_** then my phone vibrating makes me get it out of my bag to see that Hannibal is calling me, making me get out of the chair and head out of the Lab to somewhere they all won’t be able to overhear me.

I come to empty corridor, answering it and placing it to my ear then speak.

 

_“Yes?”_

_“It’s me.”_

_“Are you alright?”_

_“I…. No…to confess I was wondering could I come around tonight.”_

_“Something happen with your Husband?”_

_“I’ll…...discuss….it, over a drink at your place.”_

_“Hannibal, listen…. I…. last night, when we…I’ve never experienced anything like it.”_

_“I know…. just thinking about….it…. makes me wonder, what…. would be like to….”_

_“For me….to feel you; touch you and…”_

_“Yes…. all of those things.”_

_“They would say we were having an affair if they find out.”_

_“We had one of sorts….in our other life.”_  
  


_“After loads of hardships.”_

 

_“We all come with scars, some more…. painful than others, Will.”_

_“I feel…like part of you, has managed to worm its way inside me and become embedded inside me.”_

_“I know. I’ll see you, tonight Will.”_

 

He cuts off, making me sigh softly at the phone, after lowering it down from my ear and suddenly notice standing across from me as she leans against the wall – is Alana, with fine delicate arms crossed over her chest as manicured red polished nails gleam in the faint light – watching me, while I go to say something only for to interrupt me.

 

“So, who are you…. talking to, Will?”

“No-one. Wrong number.”

“Will, don’t lie to me. Was it Hannibal?”

“What makes you think that?”

 

She looks at me, coming up to me and standing in front of me, going to say something to me when her phone interrupts ringing shrilly in the empty silence of the corridor as she takes it out, eyes widening while I see the name on it is **_“Margo Verger.”_**

_Why does…. that name, ring alarm bells in my head?_

_Did…I have in the past, some kind of…connection to her?_

Alana, excuses herself saying she has urgent matter to attend and that she will talk later with me as I make the decision I will not be around when she gets back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Something has clearly affected Will, when I pull my car up in front of his house and get out of the car then closing the Driver’s door, walk over to him standing on the porch while his dogs run around sniffing and exploring followed by some coming over to check me out.

“Everything alright, Will?” I ask him, going up the porch steps and he answers by taking hold of my hand, pulling me inside his house, while the dogs rush past us and wait for him to feed them.

“Pour yourself a drink. I’ll feed the dogs and then will talk” He replies, indicating the tumbler of whisky and some glasses on the small coffee table in front of the fireplace.

I walk over, pouring myself out a measure and him one then bringing it to my lips remember the other time when I had been once before, but…. ** _Mason Verger_** …. drugged up to the eyeballs sitting in the armchair while he fed his face to Will’s dogs then bringing the tumbler up to my lips sip some of it to calm my nerves.

His hand appearing in front of my eyes, reaching for his own one makes me turn my face to look at him and he takes hold of me by the hip, leading me over to the large sofa making me sit down next to him.

I sip some more, wondering what I should say to him and not really knowing what to say, just rest my forehead on his shoulder then inhale deeply his natural scent not covered by his cologne.

He turns his face to look at me, after placing his drink down on the coffee table in front of us, bringing one hand up to brush a strand of my hair out of my eyes and tucks it behind my ear, making me sigh softly at the movement then fully turns to cup my cheek, tilting his head to one side and softly presses his lips against mine, while my eyes flutter close at the touch.

They are warm, moist and taste of the whisky, along with hint of strawberries on them and begin to kiss back more with both of us tilting our jaws up and down, while changing position as he flicks his tongue over my lips, seeking permission.

I allow for it, coaxing his tongue to entwine with mine and soon, both of us begin to breathe heavily through our nostrils with tongues entwining outside and inside our mouths, while saliva is either exchanged or dribbles down the side of our mouths then his hands, pull me up onto his lap so I straddle him and begin to grind my own hips down on the ever evident, growing bulge within his jeans.

My body is wanting him, inside and filling me until I’m shuddering, shivering wreck of myself in his arms then he shoves his hips upwards, causing me to let go of his lips with a hitched gasp coming from me when he brushes it against my own.

This makes him, get off the sofa with me still in his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist for support allow him to dash me up against the wall near the fireplace soon letting go of my lips to bend his head down to my neck, attacking it with feverish passion making me buck my hips into his.

My hand comes up, taking hold of the back of his head to sift it through his hair, starting to moan softly at the feel of his lips trailing up and down then pulls back to look at me.

“Bedroom?”

He asks me, voice husky with need and want for me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasp and pant softly, holding him close to me, while distantly on the small cd player a song plays repeating again and again - **Goldfrapp Ocean Feat, Dave Gahan** – with him gently rocking my body back and forth on top of the satin sheets of his bed, with each gentle undulations of his hips making me sift my hand through his hair and hold one shoulder.

It…is **_Lovemaking_** between us both. Intimate and satisfying, while I feel more alive than ever as the music raises ebbing and flowing like waves moving back and forth over a beach, with my legs wrapping softly around his waist, one into the crook of his leg and the other his waist.

 

_“Haaa……Will…...Oh, Will…. sweet, darling Will…. you don’t know how long I waited for this.”_

_“Since the beginning, when we first met.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Hush now, no more words. Just let the sensations…take over, Hannibal.”_

 

I do as he says, feeling him roll me, so I straddle him and sitting up, begin to slowly undulate my hips up and down – riding him slowly to prolong the pleasure, while around us both the music continues to rise and fall in crescendos and the voice of the singer making me feel like I’m melting as I place both my hands on his chest to rest where his heart beats against his ribcage.

Sweat like rain droplets, runs down both our bodies and writhe atop of him with my head tilting backwards followed by him holding my hips, massaging them with his thumbs continuing to his undulations within me.

Heat, floods within me filling every part of my body and setting my nerves on fire, while sparks of neurons inside my brain go off in every direction because of the endorphins going through it as finally to what he said and that is…succumb to the intense pleasure.

The song echoing in my mind, repeatedly like waves covering the both of our naked bodies on forbidden shore of the large beach, while above the sun begins to raise over the horizon.

I have finally become one……with the man, I have loved since the beginning.

I have become, something more.

I become…Conjoined fully Soul, Mind and Body with him.

I don’t…. know whether either of us can survive separation, again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** Will’s P.O.V: **

The sunlight filtering through a gap in the bedroom curtains, shining down onto the bed makes me gently flutter my eyes open to see Hannibal, is still here and calmly sleeping facing me with his blonde hair mixed with silvery highlights fanned out on the pillow.

He looks peaceful in his sleep, where nothing could disturb except maybe…a nightmare from his **_Other Life_** and just lay there, watching him silently as he sleeps then shifts, fluttering his maroon eyes open to stare right at me.

 “How are you feeling?” I ask him, quietly seeing how he softly smiles at me, with one hand resting in front of him on the pillow.

“More alive than I ever known, Darling, sweet Will. You…brought together, what I couldn’t and….re-fixed the teacup, I shattered that night.” He answers, tears moistening his eyes to soon run down his fine cheekbones and shuffling over to him, take hold of him.

He quivers in my arms, burying his face into the crook of my neck and brings one hand up to hold the back of my head sifting it through my hair as I stroke a hand down his back to soothe him.

He soon relaxes, tension seeping out of him so easily, I pull my face back to look at him and bringing my hands up cup both his cheeks then kiss his forehead, moving to both his eyelids and finally, to his lips where he brings his own hands up cup my cheeks.

It a slow and gentle kiss, lips moving softly against each-other’s and would have continued, if it hadn’t been both our phone’s vibrating – mine with text message from Bev and his with call as his ringtone is _“I’m in Love (With a Killer)”_ \- as both of us pull back with a small, glistening strand of saliva connecting our lips then separating as he slides away from me, slipping out from under the duvet cover and walks nude as the day he was born over to where his phone is.

“ _Yes. Alana, what a surprise. Hmm…. Jack is wondering where Will is?”_

He turns his face to look over his shoulder at me, smiling softly and seeing I’m thinking of how to answer Beverly, who is raging with her texts to me as I texted back in reply to them.

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

**_HOME, BEVERLY. WITH SOMEONE._ **

**WHAT…. THE FUCK!!!? YOU GOT COMPANY.**

**_YES._ **

**WHO IS IT? 10 BUCKS IT’’S HANNIBAL LECTER AND IF IT AIN’T, I’ll EAT MY MICKEY MOUSE CAP.**

I flick my eyes to the man, only to nearly fall off the bed on the other side and chuck a pillow at him, which he catches single handily only to get the blanket throw over him as I snap a picture of him to send to Beverly for good laugh then lowering the phone, see he is smirking showing the picture on his phone that he is threatening to send to Alana of me, nearly falling off the bed…so grumbling decide not to send it.

“I’m going to get you back for that.” I teasily threaten and getting up, walk past him, while because opportunity had arisen spank one fine ass-cheek making him jerk slightly and turns his face to look at me with blush rising on his cheeks. “What? I didn’t do anything, Hannibal.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Stepping out of my car, I look at the hustle and bustle of the F.B.I investigative team going about like drones of beehive and Jack of course being the metaphorical biggest _“Drone”_ of them all then head over, walking through the through the crowds.

“Sorry, to call you out on this, Dr. Lecter.” He says, apologising on calling me out of the case of woman that been found sewed into Mare’s body – the crimes committed it seemed I knew about from my **_“Other Life”_** being repeated in this **_Life_** in mismatched order – then head inside the warm, stables to where the body is.

Will is already there with his eyes closed as he quietly and calmly visualises how the scene in front of him could have happened. As I watch him fluttering his eyes open, frowning as he turns his face to one side, looking over his shoulder at who has intruded.  He gives me a small smile.

“What have you figured out, Will?” I ask him, making him raise one eyebrow as he fully turns around to face me and goes to answer, when the chest of the woman, lying on the tarpaulin that been placed down, heaves in certain way.

Both of us, go over and medical intuition kicking in, I place my fingers to the pulse in the neck – there is no pulse– then slide my gloved hand down to the chest, feeling whatever was trying to get out bump against my hand.

Getting out my scalpel I look at him. and he nods silently in reply.

Jack, who has come in suddenly stops in his tracks briskly asking me what the hell I’m doing and making me “ _Shh”_ him with one hand forming close your mouth then placing the tip of my scalpel, against the fine skin begin to slice it apart – like when a surgeon must do a caesarean section – and opening the skin, peel it back making Will, stare at me not sickened at it – but instead curious.

Placing my scalpel down on the tarpaulin, I reach in with both hands knowing I’m going to break the ribs to get to what I could feel that was nipping at my fingers – a bird of some kind – and look at them both.

“You may want to turn your gaze away from this. I’m going to have to break the ribs to get it out, because it trapped inside the ribcage.” I say, warning them and making Jack nod at me, while taking a deep breath then take hold of one of the ribs in my hand.

The cracking noise that is made, is like a pistol being fired echoes in the stable with harsh cruelty soon followed by the rest, while I can feel a bead of sweat trickling down the side of my forehead then reach for the bird, cradling it gently in both hands as I pull it out with it’s feathers soaked in the woman’s blood and flies out of my hands before I can do anything startling Price and Zeller, who have come in to see what the fuss is about.

“Jesus Christ…Motherfucker!!?…. What the hell was that?”

“Uhh…. a Starling, I believe.”

Getting up, after picking up my scalpel and wiping it clean with a handkerchief, head outside as they part so I get through then manage to reach my car, opening the driver’s side and reaching into the glove compartment find the small whisky flask – which I didn’t really use, but Francis did when his nerves got to him – then unscrewing it, bring it to my lips and take a sip wincing slightly at the bitter aftertaste.

You could tell, I was more connoisseur of fine Wines than Whiskey.

“Mind sharing?” Jack asks me, making me hand it over and wipe my mouth with the back of my bare hand as I taken my gloves off.

“I’m not really a Whiskey person. So, you can finish the rest, if you want.” I say, going to bring it to his lips when Will, pinches it off him and moves to lean against my car.

“Jack, remember what Bella has said. No drinking on the job.” Will says to Jack, making the man grumble at being denied a drink and goes to my other side to lean against my car.

“Jack, Will…...Ummm…I was wondering would you both like to come to Dinner this Saturday?” I ask them, making both look at me with different looks – one interested and the other curious.

(TIME SKIP)

 “So, you invited Jack Crawford and Will Graham to Dinner. What made you do that, Darling?” Francis asks me, pulling me out of the reverie of what had transpired in the stable, with the body of the woman and the bird that had come from her chest.

He comes up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and making me place the soup ladle down that I’m just about to serve the soup with into two bowls then brings one hand up to turn my face by my chin, leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips followed by becoming more heated up as he fully cups my cheek in his large hand.

He changes position each time, making us both breathe heavily through our nostrils and when he finally pulls back, I rest my forehead against his feeling my chest rising and falling under my white shirt then finish serving supper for us both.

We eat in silence in the dining room, both of us wishing Will could be with his sitting at the head of the table and enjoy our company then the doorbell ringing makes us both our heads up at the sametime.

“I’ll get it. Finish your soup, Hannibal.” Francis says, getting up after wiping his lips with napkin and heads out of the dining room as I continue to eat then still, when Francis brings them through and turning my face see it is Will.

“I…. thought maybe you would like my company. The both of you.” He says, making me get out of my chair and smiling softly go around to pull the chair from the head of the table back to indicate him to sit.

He sits down, while I lean down smiling at him and seeing Francis, is happy as well then head back into the kitchen after taking mine and Francis’ bowls then getting the main course, take it through and place Will’s in front of him.

“Thank you.” Will says, making me softly smile at him and placing Francis’ in front of him then sit down in my own chair then all of us begin to eat the meal.

It is quiet, with the fire in the fireplace gently crackling and flickering, while outside snow is starting to swirl around the large garden then Will reaching for my hand with his right and his left surprises us both me and Francis.

He gives a look, making my heart-rate speed up and leaning forwards kiss him on the lips, making him kiss me back then let’s go to turn his face so he can kiss Francis, followed by moving our hands so they cup him through his jeans.

Making the decision, all three of us get out of our seats and head out of the dining room, up the stairs to the large master bedroom where slowly sharing three-way kisses with eachother begin to peel of each other’s clothes as both me and Francis soon bend our heads’ down to his neck, making Will gasp breathlessly both our names and a confession.

“Hannibal, Francis!!! Haaa…...I want you both.”

We lead him over to the bed, where laying down with him begin to caress and touch his naked body, while I slide downwards as Francis kisses him with one hand resting where his heart rests then I kiss his abdomen to reassure him everything is alright and further downwards, where slowly I take him into my mouth, feeling his hand take hold of the back of my head.

I begin to bob my head up and down, sucking and licking as I also swirl my tongue around it, lifting his thighs up to hold them wider apart then must pull off, when I sense he is close crawling back up to him, kissing his lips as Francis slides himself downwards and finishes what I started.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Will’s P.O.V: **

Afterwards, all three of us lay under the duvet cover of the large king size bed, with Francis close to my back and Hannibal, against my chest, with me clasping their hands that rest on my hip.

I feel safe with them, comforted and loved deeply by both men then laying my head back down, allow myself to fall asleep in their embrace. Cocooned.

(TIME SKIP)

The morning sun is filtering through a gap in the bedroom curtains, shining a large shaft of light onto the bed. Fluttering my eyes open, I see I’m alone in the bed then stretching out my muscles, feel my bones crack and pop as the bedroom door opens making me turn my face to see Francis, who comes over sitting on the side of the bed.

He takes hold of the back of my head, kissing me lightly on the lips and pulls back telling me that Hannibal, is downstairs making breakfast for all three of us then tells me, that he also be downstairs if I need him.

I nod in reply to him, deciding a shower is in order and pulling the cover back of the bed, slip out of the bed then head into the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom, going over to the sink and filling it with water, while he comes to the doorway and leans against it.

Last night, I had enjoyed being in their arms and for once had slepted without any nightmares disturbing me then cupping the water in my hands, splash my face to cool it down and lifting it, sigh softly with both hands resting on the counter.

“Francis, what does it feel like when your killing someone? Someone who is rude.” I ask him, making him stiffen slightly at the words and goes to answer, when cutlery smashing makes us both look at each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Footsteps rushing downstairs, make me weakly try to move as I lay on the floor in a foetal position, after falling when intense pain had gone through my abdomen and turning my face, see Will and Francis coming over to me.

“Hannibal, what happened?” Will asks me, while Francis helps me sit up and leaning against him then a glass of water is placed against my lips, making me drink it softly.

“Pain……in my abdomen then being violently sick. It felt like something was ripping me apart inside. Francis, Will …I think I’m pregnant.” I reply, making them both place their hands on my abdomen and rest there, feeling where the child, all three of us are going to share as a family is starting to grow within me.

More footsteps, come downstairs and make me turn my face to see Abigail and Mischa, come in as I’m helped up then she comes over, walking slowly as her hands wring the fabric of the oversized shirt – saying on it in faded letters “ _Pink Floyd”_ \- and allow her to place a hand on my abdomen.

“Hannie…. having…baby?” She asks me, making me nod softly at her and she gives a happy squeal at the words, taking hold of Abigail’s hands as she soon dances around the kitchen in joy, happiness and glee with the younger girl.

Both are smiling, Francis and Will hold me, close to them and clasp my hands tightly that rest on my abdomen – where the little one is growing – then the doorbell ringing, interrupts the pleasant haze were all enjoying.

Francis, goes to answer it and deciding to make some breakfast – after clearing away the broken crockery – I begin to get out some ingredients, while Mischa and Abigail collect some herbs from the herb bed, near the kitchen window.

Will, who collected the vegetables comes in, carrying them and making me smile softly at the sight of some garden soil on his face as he tries to rub it off, only to make it worse than laugh softly at him.

“Come here, Will.” I say, wetting a corner of the kitchen towel and bringing it up, wipe the smudge off his face just as Francis comes back into the kitchen.

His face pale and in his hands, holding two letters that say, “COURT SUMMONS” making me go over to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Francis’ P.O.V: **

Hannibal, comes over to me and looks down at two letters in my hand – which is COURT SUMMONS for both me and him – then takes his off, sighing heavily as we both know what it means.

What where are whereabouts when the late Donald Sutcliffe was murdered ruthlessly by two separate killers?

One being the Chesapeake Ripper and the other the police couldn’t tell who.

I knew of course, while Hannibal also knew it would only be a matter of time that Will, dear sweet darling Will – the man we both loved deeply – would find out the whole truth about us and why it was happening then remember his question in the bathroom.

_Francis, what does it feel like when your killing someone? Someone who is rude.”_

I lift my head to look at him, standing there watching us both and he lowers his gaze, like he is ashamed to show the emotions on it then thankfully is called out by Mischa and Abigail to help them as it seems they have a found a fox cub among the herb patch injured.

He heads out, not looking back at us and leaving us standing in there in the kitchen wondering how to proceed without harming him any further by keeping him in the dark all the time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“As you can see here _“The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun”_ is one painting that will be unveiled next Saturday night for viewing pleasure for the public.”

Irene – the Tour Guide – is busy showing Tourists around, when I come through the swinging doors and head to upstairs to where I worked for the Baltimore Art Gallery and Museum then turning a corner, look down at where Randle Tier – who does the display for the prehistoric creatures – is showing some school children around as some pretend to be interested; others slightly bored because they rather be somewhere else and one fully paying attention to what he is saying.

Well, you can’t have everything with children. You try to teach them something new and sometimes it depends on where they came from; how they had been brought and what their parents were like.

Giving a small _“hmm”_ I continue up the stairs and onto the second landing, where the quietness is the only thing around then head to the small Art Restoration Room, where I still suddenly when I see that the door is half ajar; one of the panes of glass smashed in and one word graffitied on it “ _Faggot Whore”_ as this makes me wish that whoever was doing would stop playing this silly, malicious game of theirs’s then peak through the gap, seeing a sight that makes my blood run cold.

They had upped the ante and now gone too far then getting out my phone, call Jack Crawford – who answers immediately.

Like he had been waiting for it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Will’s P.O.V: **

Francis, is standing talking to an officer taking notes of what he been doing before he arrived at the Art Restoration Room as I come up the flight of stairs and onto the second landing, where Jack calls me over to the room.

I head over, peeking inside to see the room has completely been subjected to graffiti – which is all over the walls and ceiling – and laying in the centre of the mess is the body of the one of the caretaker’s – who had worked for the Musuem, laying there with his stomach gored by something that wasn't Human.

It looked more animal that had ripped the man's to shreds and the fact entrails laid littered about or flung across the wall along with the aterial spray on whole of the walls even the ceiling then look at Jack, who I notice his gaze at the moment is focused mainly on Francis, who turning my face to look over my shoulder see he is pretty shaken by this incident and murder.

Another worker of the Museum appears and the two of them are begin to talk quietly amongst themselves then turn my gaze back to the room.

"You know what to do." Jack says, making me nod silently in reply and stepping inside then prepare myself for what my mind would visuale.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stumble out the room, breathing heavily and my heart thudding against my ribcage, then begin to walk away from the Restoration room as far as possible. I reach the end of the second floor of the Art Gallery, going over to a bench in front of the half moon shaped window and sit down on it.

Dragging my hands down my face, I shudder slightly knowing....I have to admit to myself that I can't do this anymore.

* * *

 


	6. All Conjoined as One, Like Rose Vine's Growing on the Wall in the Garden of One's Beating Heart and *Consenquences Arise when One Finds out they are Pregnant with One of their Lover's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Now if you not read the Chapter where Hannibal makes Love to Will, then this is just to confirm that..I'm now going to make things more complicated. Will is now pregnant with Hannibal's child and so, looking for Hannibal and Francis becomes top priorty. And the mysterious van...who could that be...well that would spoil the story, wouldn't it.   
> Side-note: Babies grow quickly in my fics, so expect a sudden appearance by the children or a birthing scene, where they get born and Francis has to play role of Mid-wife. The latter might not happen, but...will just wait and see.

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

Standing in the kitchen, with one hand resting on my abdomen where Will's child grows within me, I watch silently as Mischa plays in the garden with Abigail laughing like she had done when she had been a child then hear footsteps making me tear my gaze away from the kitchen window. 

Will, stands there at the kitchen doorway, with one hand resting on the door-frame and looking he has just experienced re-constructing a Crime Scene then he lowers his hand, coming over to me as I fully turn to face him. 

He reaches out, cupping both my cheeks with his hands and flicking my gaze up to him, see the same look he had given me when previously in the _**"Other Life"**_ I had been the one cupping his cheeks then flicks his sea-bluish green gaze over me, taking in every subtle detail of me - Maroon eyes, that sparkle with hidden light and sweet, tempting Cupid lips that have told more Lies than Truth's to other people. 

"I'm going to ask you a question, Hannibal. I don't want to hear Lies from you, just the Truth." He says, making me nod silently in reply and wait for him to ask it. 

"Are you....Hannibal, the Serial Killer - _**The Chesapeake Ripper?"** _

Time stands still, freezing in place as soon as he says those words to me seeing behind him, Francis who has appeared in the kitchen doorway then I bring my own hands up, pulling his down off my cheeks pushing him away from me. 

Will, walks backwards slightly looking at me, seeing how I'm starting to tremble at the fact he had discovered so quickly and before I'm even thinking of what I'm doing the knife is in my hand, while I've pulled him close to me by the back of his head. 

The knife tip, brushes where in the _ **"Other Life"**_ I had given him the scar - like a grotesque Joker's grin - and find the hand holding it is shaking so much, that I drop the knife allowing it to clatter to the kitchen floor with a tinkling noise because I know I can't kill him. 

I can't do it. I can't kill the Father of my unborn child inside me and leave him alive, bearing the scar a second time. 

Francis, grabs hold of the side of his head whispering _"Forgive me, Will."_ in a broken voice and slams the side of his head into the kitchen table, knocking him unconscious - where I know he will have no memory of what would happen next to him, when he wakes - then he lifts his gaze up to me.   
"Are you sure, we should do this, Hannibal?"

"It's the only way, even though he will feel betrayed by it. It's the only way to protect him.To protect all six of us."

  
  


* * *

  


**Francis Dolerhyde's P.O.V:**

My breath rises in the cold night air in fine mist clouds, while up above a half -crescent moon is surrounded by stars with some of the light shining down through the gaps of the trees in certain spots then come to the spot, where the _**"Prey"** _ are that Hannibal, needed for the Plan that we had planned out in case something happened if either one of us was discovered by Jack Crawford or even Will, himself is tied up to a tree. 

Or had been, while I kneel down picking up bits of cut rope and a sharp stone that has been used as makeshift cutting knife then follow the tracks of the escaped "Prey, making myself no sound on the crisp fine snow like Hannibal had taught me. 

I soon find them and Hannibal - wearing the Kabuki Mask on his - who has caught them forcing them to kneel on both knees, with their head wrenched backwards by their short hair then seeing me, they try to beg me to help them. 

"Please.....Help me...He's going to kill me....Please....Wait, what are you doing?!!!" 

"Who said I was going to help you? Why would I help....you. You has been.... dealing Death to school children and lining your pockets, while they overdose either on Baltimore Streets because you gave them Drug's that you knew would killed them." 

"I....Please....I don't what your talking about....Please, just let me go...Please." 

"Really. Then what about this....young woman, Madie Dru 15 years old and had just been accepted into Baltimore Art College, this man Darik Oriye 34 years old, a taxi driver with two children and a devoted Wife, who had just given birth to their third child, who know he will never hold because of the Drug you gave him in his drink and he didn't notice or this one a young Mother Mandie - a Receptionist who worked for Dr. Hannibal Lecter and was pregnant with her first ever child - is now in a coma and her baby, she lost because of the Drug you piled onto her saying it was Pregnancy tablets."

They try to struggle free from Hannibal's grip, only for him to place the tip of his curved knife against the expanse of the pale throat and immediatly rip it open, allowing for gush of blood to go spurting upwards in the air to land on the snow in crimson petals as they try to hold the small gaping wound close with their hands then going over haul them to their feet. 

"For the Lives of the People you took." I hiss. 

They stumble away from us both and Hannibal, lunges at them with his knife, managing to avoid harming himself thankfully and Will's child growing within him. 

(TIME SKIP)

The drive to Baltimore Airport is quiet, with only faint strains of classical musical coming from the car radio from CD, I placed in the CD player as Hannibal, in the passenger seat sleeps calmly - after the killing of the "Prey" and getting rid any other evidence that would implicate us - with blanket over him to keep warm as there was

cold nippiness in the air.   
_**The Plan** _ \- Let Jack find the body of it tomorrow, after getting a call from anoymous caller saying they had found a body in the Forest near Wolftrap; implicate the one person, who been trying to discover more information about us - Frederick Chilton - and finally, protect Will from harm by leaving him behind here in Baltimore, Virginia and head to Florence, Italy. 

Disappear, until we were both ready to return to him, Abigail and Mischa. I know it would probably result in Will, coming after us and remember the question again, Will had asked me in the bathroom adjoined to the large bedroom. 

_"Francis, what does it feel like when your killing someone? Someone who is rude.”_

I had never answered him. 

Why?

Because I was afraid of what to say to him? 

Because I was afraid he would run away from us both?

Leave us both behind, stuck behind a wall of glass of Cell like the one Hannibal, had nightmares about sometimes and could never truly forget from his "Other Life" like I could never forget my _ **"Death"** _ in that _ **"Other Life"**_ where I been killed by both of them.   
Fate had intervened that time. But, what about this time?

If we were to die or be murdered now by Mason Verger's Men or even the F.B.I S.W.A.T. team, would it bring us back to try again?"

Would it give us a third chance?

We were all Conjoined, because of what had transpired that Fateful night in the ** _"Other Life"_ ** and sighing heavily, follow the flow of late-night traffic heading to the Baltimore Airport trying not to think of sea-bluish green eyes that had looked me, with such affection and love when we had all had the three-way kiss in the Dining Room.   
  


* * *

  


**20 DAYS LATER**   
**Location - Italian Harbour, near the Outskirts of the City of Florence**   
**Will's P.O.V:**

 

The ocean is calm, with gentle breeze ruffling the white sails of the boat I owned called _"Eurymides"_ as I glide it across the large expanse of water, heading for the Harbour in the far distance where I was to meet a person called Chiyoh - Another name that is bringing back memories of something, if only I could remember it - who would lead me to where in Florence, Italy where Hannibal and Francis may be. 

I couldn't remember anything that had happened in their home at all. 

What had happened?

It all had seemed to sink away like water going through a sieve or sand trickling through fingers, while I couldn't remember anything at all when I came around in my own home - laying in my own bed, with blanket placed over me. 

Why?

Why had they left? Why had they run?

Had I said or done something that had caused them to disappear like this?

I come out of my thoughts, when I see the person called Chiyoh standing there at the dock of the Harbor wearing a simple, plain coat then pull the boat into the Harbour, cutting the engine when I reach the dock. She indicates to me, silently to chuck the rope and do so, watching her as she ties the boat down then I step down onto the dock. 

She doesn't say a word at first, when she finishes tying the boat off and looking around, see there are not many people about then Abigail comes from below with Mischa following close behind a and I help Hannibal's sister down because she was still not used to getting off the boat - afraid she might slip and fall into the water. 

She stays close to me, while Abigail shivers slightly due to the cold sea-breeze and takes my scarf, which I hand her when I notice it then Chiyoh, comes over to us. It is the way, she looks at me that causes a memory to flash before my mind of one from somewhere and time for just that split-second she is looking at me stops. 

_"Why are you looking for him? When he left you with a smile."_

_"I've not known myself, since before I met him, Because of...him, I know myself more and he know's me."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Can a Monster love?"_

_"I do not know what you mean."_

_"It's nothing, Chiyoh. Forget what I said."_

When I come out of the memory of when in what had must of been another "Life" and the time, when I knew who she was to Hannibal then she speaks to me. 

"Are you, Will Graham?" She asks me, making me reach into my inside jacket to show her the proof to show her who I was, along with Abigail and Mischa and hand it to her. 

She takes it with a black gloved hand, reading it quietly with her eyes and folds it, placing it in her own jacket pocket then indicates for us to follow her to a car that is parked near the Harbor in the far distance. 

"Are we sure we can trust this person, Will?" Abigail whispers to me, keeping herself close to me and Mischa - who is gripping my woolen coat tightly in one hand. 

"No. But, she's the only person who can help us find Hannibal and Francis." I reply, reaching the car opening the passenger back door's allow her to get in with Mischa then going around the car, open the boot to place our luggage in the boot - noticing in the process in plain sight like Chiyoh, wanted me to see it is a Sniper Rifle - and close the boot, going back around to the front passenger side. 

I open the door, with brown gloved hand and go to get in when I have a strange sense were being watched then turn my face to look down the road, seeing half hidden by a Pub Building - a large Meat Van and there was no doubt, who it belonged to - then get in the car, closing the door with firm thump. 

(TIME SKIP)

 

"So, how do you know Hannibal Lecter?" 

Chiyoh, asks me as I stare out the car window watching the sight of the Florentine Countryside, blurring past in different Autumn colors of fiery orange, mixed with red and soft golden yellow as she drives the car to the City in the far distance then turn my gaze to look at her. 

"How do you know him?" I ask instead - asking a question, instead of answering - and she bites her bottom lip slightly, like it is difficult for her to answer the question. 

"He raised me, when I was baby found abandoned on his doorstep in his homeland, after....Mischa went missing." She replies, flicking her gaze to where Mischa is calmly sleeping with Abigail holding her as she sleeps as well. 

"You didn't know, she been brought to Baltimore or somehow got to Baltimore." I say, making her nod silently and decide it is better not to talk about it, when Mischa and Abigail are around. 

I go back to looking out the car window, hoping that in the City I would be able find Hannibal and Francis then what?....drag them back to Baltimore to face a Court Trial for murdering I don't know how many people. 

Then I wince slightly, when pain ripples across my abdomen and placing a hand to it, almost hunch over myself when it starts again as Chiyoh, sensing something his wrong pulls into a lay-by behind some large hedges then getting out of the car, go around and head over to grassy area near the driver's side.

The pain comes more intensely this time, followed by soon violently heaving up what I had eaten - when Chiyoh had stopped near smell Italian Deli to get food for all of us - then know immediately what it meant, because Hannibal had felt the same thing in his Baltimore kitchen.   
There was no mistake. This wasn't food poisoning at all or anything else like a flu. 

I was pregnant. Pregnant with his child, that was slowly starting to grow within me as a tiny bundle of cells, while he was pregnant with mine. 

A handkerchief is handed to me by Chiyoh, making me silently accept noticing before I wipe my mouth the intials on it "H.L." then wipe my mouth of some of spit, trembling slightly due to being so violently sick in way I had. 

"Why didn't you tell me, you had slept-ed with him, Will?" She asks me, when I straighten up and breathe in and out to calm my racing heart - which feels like it is trying to escape my ribcage - then look at her. 

"Because, I didn't think you would want to hear it. Especially because your still have romantic feelings he never pursued because you were more a surrogate Sister for him, Chiyoh." 

She stiffens at these words, looking at me in shock that I had managed to figure this out and go to say something back to me, only to close her mouth. Because what could she really say to me - say to a person, who understood Hannibal more than she did somehow and that was one thing I needed him to explain to me. 

Explain to me, how....we knew eachother like we had met before in another time and another _"Life"_ where events had shaped all our lives. 

Mine. 

Francis' life. 

Hannibal's life.

Abigail and Mischa. 

And now that of the unborn children - one growing within me and the other within him. 

I, the Father of his and him, the Father of mine. 

* * *

 


	7. "Pick Apart the Pieces of Your Heart and Let Me Peer Inside as You Let Me Occupy Your Mind Like You Do Mine" in the "Black Sea" of the Mind Palace We All Share Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Music Hannigram Video called "Hearts A Mess” and "Black Sea" which can be found if your interested on my "Musing Again" folder - which is mixture of Hannigram; Ghost in the Shell Anime and anything else that helps me relax.  
> Flashbacks in normal Italics and in certain P.O.V.

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

**_"May I come in?"_ **

_The young man - Will Graham - looks at Hannibal, standing at the Motel Room door holding some Tupperware food containers then nods silently in reply, stepping to one side to allow the older man to come in._

_"I'm always careful what I put in my own body. So, I make my own food."_

_"And you decided to make some for both of us."_

_"Yes. **Protein scramble** to perk up your energy and ground coffee, along with some small milk cartons if you want some for your coffee." _

_Hannibal, can feel Will's gaze on him as he sets out the Tupperware containers on the small table and opening them, allows for the fresh food smell to fill the Motel Room then indicates to the young man to sit down to eat it._

_Soon, with coffee poured in separate mugs they start to talk about things - keeping it neutral, he notices as Will, sips some of the coffee after eating bite of the small **"Sausage"** and decides to press a little bit further with his questions. _

_"Have you ever loved, Will?"_

_"Hmm, wait...What!!?...Tell me, I did not just hear you say that, while you sit across from me wearing your fine suits and I'm in my sleepwear."_

_"It was an honest question."_

_"Well, since your saying so...I'm asking you one."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why...are so goddam nosy?"_

_"That is a rude question, Will."_

_"Bite me, I dare you."_

_"Hmm, don't tempt me...Darling, Will."_

_He smirks, when this causes the young man to splutter his coffee slightly in his mug and a hint of a blush rise on his cheeks at the word **"Darling"** then lower it back down to look at him. _

_"Why you so interested in me?"_

_"Will, you have to understand you’re not like other's I ever met. You have an interesting mind and I wouldn't mind learning more about it."_

_"You make sound like Frankenstein’s monster from Mary Shelley's book."_

_"I rather think your something else."_

_"What?"_

**_"The mongoose under the porch when the snakes slither by."_ **

_"Then here is something you should know. I don't find you that interesting."_

_"You will. Now eat up, we have busy day ahead of us." "_

That memory. Our first meeting in our ** _"Other Life"_** when my interests had developed for him, followed by the saving of Abigail Hobbs from her Father - who had tried to sever her life - as I stand in front of a large window overlooking the city of Florence in daylight - where a long time ago in the **_"Other Life"_** I had been known as **_"Il Mostro of Firenze"_** \- then Francis, who has come in the sitting room, comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist holding me in his warm embrace.

"Will is here. He arrived yesterday, Hannibal." He says, making me nod numbly in reply that the Father of my unborn child had done what he done in our ** _"Other Life"_** and that was follow me to Florence, Italy.

To find me and Francis.

Another memory from my **_"Other Life"_** comes before my mind - when he had been looking for just me in the **_Plaza da Roma Chapel Crypt's_** and gave me his **_Forgiveness._**

**_"HANNIBAL?"_ **

_Hannibal, stops walking when he hears Will shout his name - his voice echoing and re-echoing in the cavernous, dank space with hidden the alcoves half eaten statues due to the water moisture and the moss that grew on the stonework - then waits to listen for what the young man has to say to him._

**_"I forgive you."_ **

_His heart skips a beat, followed by managing to resist deeply the temptation to just turn around and go up to the young man to reply to it then starts to walk, hearing footsteps follow him or try to as he manages to avoid because he knew the Crypt better than Will._

_He stops close to the centre, hiding behind a pillar when he hears another voice - Detective Pazza of the Poliza da Roma - starting to speak to Will, who says something he doesn't hear then footsteps recede as the man leaves._

_Hannibal, looks around the pillar seeing Will is now standing there with his eyes closed and quietly, he goes up behind him then slipping his hand around in front of Will's face, places it over the young man's eyes - fully blocking his sight - and hears a slight breathless gasp come from him._

_“Say something. Please...speak to me."_

_He doesn’t speak, only bends his head down to the young man's neck inhaling deeply the aftershave that he remembers he had said " **That smells like something like ship off a bottle"** and Will, had replied " **It's what I get for Christmas"** then slowly brings out his tongue, licking a long stripe upwards the pale, unblemished throat and pressing himself closer to Will, from behind soon places his lips right on the pulse point in it. _

_It would have gone further, it hadn't been for the footsteps hurrying down the Crypt stairs and he moves away from Will, leaving him behind as he makes his escape through the Crypt to the secret entrance that led out of it._

_A chance denied of ever showing what he felt.... what was tormenting him, within his own breast...the fact he was in **Love** with the young man. _

 

"Hannibal...Hannibal!!!?"

"Hmm, what?....Sorry, I....Memories."

Francis - after repeating my name twice to get my attention - looks at me with concern for me and the little one growing within me, seeing he has turned me to face him then his large hands, gently cup both my cheeks as I flick my gaze up to him.

"I know they haunt you. You have Nightmares about your " ** _Other life"_** and your worry this may turn out the same."

I go to say something, but the words die in my throat and so, close my mouth instead choosing to pull him down for kiss - because I only came up to his chin - then I'm pulled closer by him, when he starts to deepen the kiss as one of his hands takes hold of the back of my head, sifting through my hair.

This brings back another memory….one this time not about Will. But of mine and Francis’ Wedding night that had happened so long ago in Iceland in one of the natural steam springs that littered the volcanic island.

_Steam curls and raises from the largest of the natural steam springs, while Hannibal – naked as the day he was born – allows for Francis to take hold of his hand, with the golden band on his finger glinting in the moonlight from the large moon above in the night sky, which is also surrounded by a multitude of stars._

_Also, above their heads dancing across like a long wispy, smoked snake is the **Aurora Borealis** – The Northern Lights -  and soon they both ascend into the heated water – that is heated naturally by the large volcanic plume that the Island of Iceland rested upon – then they swim to the very centre, where he feels hands wrap around his waist followed by soft, warm lips tasting like ginger snaps and strangely a fine whiskey covering his in a breathless kiss._

_One hand comes up to cradle the back of his head, sifting through his wet hair and other, which rests on his spine then he must pull back to breathe – his breath rising into the night air in mist like clouds – and can feel his heart is pounding against his ribcage._

_“Haaa…. To think it would take a trip to Iceland….to consummate your desire for me.”_

_“It was this or Florence, Italy. But, they sold out of Airplane tickets, so I had to make do…with Iceland. Though I’m not complaining…are you?”_

_“No. Florence, can wait for another time. Let’s enjoy the time were spending here now, without thinking of other places.”_

_Francis, smiles at him soon pulling him for another kiss, where it becomes bolder.  Tongues soon entwine snaking into each-other’s mouths as the two Carnivores start to devour each-other than he is waded backwards, until he falls onto small mossy area close to the water edge, where the larger man gets over him to look down at him._

 

I come out of the memory of it, when Francis pulls back from me and gently, walks me backwards until I fall onto the bed – bouncing slightly in the process – then he clambers onto the bed, getting over me on his hands and knees, looking down at me.

“You were remembering our Wedding Night in Iceland, weren’t you?” He asks me, cupping my cheek lightly to stroke the cheekbone lightly with his thumb and moves to lay next to me, while I turn my face to look at him.

“Hmm, the natural steam spring. I could never forget that.” I say, then continue my sentence. “I’m more concerned though about Will, Mischa and Abigail.”

"I know. So, I'm I." Francis replies, while outside - somewhere in the City of Florence, Will is looking for us both.

Looking for the answers to everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Will Graham's P.O.V: **

_"Hello, Will."_

_A voice - Hannibal's voice - making him, flutter his eyes open to look at the older man standing in front of the cell prison bar's, bringing him out of the place in his **Mind Palace** \- the stream, where he can quietly fish - then gulping down saliva that has built up in his throat, swallows it down with his apple Adam's bobbing in the process._

_"Hello, Dr. Lecter."_

_He turns his gaze to look at the man, wearing a long brown coat with fake fur trimmed on the collar and getting up, he goes up to him, hissing the words before he can stop himself._

_"Have you come to gloat? Watch me suffer behind these bars, you put me behind because....of what you did to me."_

_"Will, all actions have consequences. I wasn't the one, who killed Abigail."_

_"You think I don't know that!!! You....did something to me, something that is in the deepest recesses of my Mind that will find and when I do...."_

_"And when you do?"_

_"...there will be a **Reckoning** of some kind."_

_The older man, looks at him with saddened eyes and it makes Will, step backwards only for a hand to shoot through the bars, grabbing hold of his waist to pull him flush against the solid iron bars then the other hand takes hold of the back of his head, followed by Hannibal placing his forehead against his as words are whispered to him._

_"Then I'll be waiting, Will."_

 

Another memory. One from the **_"Other Life"_** I don't fully know, while Hannibal and Francis know more about then walk up to the large Hotel window, staring out onto the city of Florence, Italy with people down below going about their everyday lives - shopping; seeing the sights or going to work  - and know somewhere out there among the sprawling mass of light-coloured buildings Hannibal and Francis, are waiting for me to found them.

This brings back another Memory, one where me and Hannibal had been in the Art Gallery here in Florence, meeting after some emotional moments and the events that happened afterwards.

_"If I saw you everday, forever, I would remember this time, Will."_

_Hannibal, still recovering from his injuries says to Will, who looks at the older man sitting next to him on the Art Gallery seat with his sketch-pad resting on his knee half-closed so he doesn't see what has been sketching._

_He wants to reach across, place his hand over the older man's and yet, Will doesn't as both of them turn their gaze to look at the painting in front of them then he turns his gaze back to the older man, reaching over to take sketchpad and have a look._

_"Will, it's not finished yet."_

_"I know, but I want to see it, Hannibal."_

_Maroon eyes, widen slightly and opening up the sketchpad, begins to look through the sketchings seeing some of Abigail; Alana and him in different poses then comes to the final one - seeing it his him, sleeping calmly one day, when Hannibal had come around his house in Wolftrap to visit him and found him asleep - and feels his chest start to feel tight, making him close the sketchpad and hand it back to Hannibal._

_"Where does the difference between the **Past** and the **Future** come from?"_

_"Before you and after you. I didn't know myself and now...."_

_"Tell me."_

**_".....whether either of us can survive Seperation. Were conjoined."_ **

_The older man, indicates it is time to leave the Art Gallery and both of them get up, heading out into the courtyard walking side by side, while sunlight shines down into it. Will, trying to calm his racing heart slowly slides the knife down from where he has hidden it in his sleeve and waits for his chance._

_The shot doesn't ring out, but instead blood spurts upwards along with pain shooting through his shoulder as he falls backwards in slow motion onto the pavement._

_(TIME SKIP)_

_Someone they make it Hannibal's Florence Apartment, where the older man pushes him down into the armchair starting to peel of his jacket that has started to stick to his wound, making him groan heavily in pain then slump in the armchair._

_He is pushed back ino it and because of his weakened state, feels the knife clasped in his hand slip out of his fingers to clatter to the floor - making Hannibal, flick his gaze down to look - then it is placed back in his hand, making him weakly look at the older man._

_"You dropped forgiveness, Will."_

_"It...wasn't my intention. I...was going to change my mind."_

_"That I have no doubt."_

_Hannibal says, getting out a syringe - after ripping the sleeve of his shirt - to reveal the bullet wound and Will, shakes his head not wanting to be put under like before trying to weakly protest then a sharp prick of it, makes him loll forwards into older man's chest, feeling a hand on his back and the other cradle the back of his head._

_He tries to say something, but his lips won't form words and when he is pushed backwards he watches in slow motion as the older man gets up then bends down in front of his fading vision, looking at him intensely._

**_"Give Dad a moment."_ **

I come out, harshly out of the Memory, rushing into the Hotel bathroom and reaching the sink in time then heave weakly, trembling all over with tears brimming my vision and begin to weep heavily at the fact this what Hannibal had meant by when I said _“After loads of hardships.”_ and he had replied _“We all come with scars, some more…. painful than others, Will.”_ to me.

"You...Bastard. You....Bastard!!!?" I hiss under my breath, cursing him for not telling me the **_Truth_** from the beginning when we had first met and before I can stop myself, punch the mirror with my fist, shattering it instantly.

Another Memory comes to forefront of my mind, the one in the ** _"Other Life"_** where I had rejected him in the form of saying some words and the first time we had kissed in my home in Wolf-trap, but never went further with it.

**_"I'm not going  miss you. I'm not...going to look for you. I don't want to think about you anymore"_ **

_Will, breathes shakely when he says those words to the man in front of him - sitting in one of his armchair's in front of his bed and see's how the older man is trying deep down not show emotion of any kind then gets up, wincing slightly due to his injuries that been ascertained from Muskrat Farm and escaping from the foul place that had belonged to Mason Verger - that foul man now deceased._

_The older man comes over to him, reaching out to stroke his cheek gently with the back of his knuckles and goes to say something, only to close his mouth again then before Will can do or say anything, lips cover his making him give a muffled gasp of shock and trembling, find himself to his shame and embaressment kissing the older man back._

_Lips move against each-other, followed by warm, moist tongue slipping into his mouth starting to probe and feel, until finally it strokes against his coaxing it to do the same then he is pulled up onto his knees, flush against the older's man body with the kissing becoming bolder as tongues soon entwine in gratious harmony - seeing who will dominate who - and a black gloved hand cradles the back of his head - sifting through his hair._

_Never has Will, felt this way before with anyone and moans heavily - before he can stop it from escaping - in the kissing, while his mouth his devoured by the one man that had Trusted to be his friend - to be there for him as someone to help him in the darkness - reminding him of conservation he had shared in Hannibal's office with the older man._

_" **I'm alone in the darkness."**_

**_"Your not alone, Will. I'm walking right beside you and always will be."_ **

_He starts to whimper, feeling tears form to run down his cheeks and placing his hands on Hannibal's chest, pushes the older man away from him with such force that the older man stumbles slightly backwards then he begins to weep heavily, wrapping his arms around himself with hitched sobs coming from him._

_"Get out...Get out, Hannibal. Go, leave me....just leave me alone."_

_"Will?"_

_"I SAID GET OUT, HANNIBAL OR I'LL DO SOMETHING WILL BOTH REGRET!!!"_

_Will shouts the next words, making the older man gulp heavily with tears forming in his eyes as Will watches him tries to weakly compose himself at the sight of the one person he **Loves** with all his heart breaking down in front of him then Hannibal heads to the front door, leaving the younger man behind broken almost like shattered mirror._

I lift my head up, staring at my broken reflection in the shattered mirror, seeing myself reflected in the broken shards then composing myself, head out of the bathroom seeing that Mischa, has come into my Hotel room and comes over to me, burrowing herself into my chest.

"We'll get them back, Mischa, I promise.I promise."

* * *

 


	8. Once More Stepping Back Onto the Crossroads in One's Lives’; Reuniting as a Family Under Certain Events that Happen and When the Hunters Become the Hunted Because The *Queens of the Killing, Are Out For Blood when They See their Family in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Inspiration for title Ruelle "Monsters". A badass song from Shadowhunters, which to admit...have not yet watched. 
> 
> * When I mean Queens for this fic, I mean Abigail and Mischa. Two characters who are now going through their Becoming as Hannibal would say.

 

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

The Plaza de Roma Chapel is quiet and peaceful with not many people around as I sit in one of the chairs at the front, waiting quietly for Francis to arrive, with my hands clasped over my abdomen where Will's child is growing - like a seed of a flower, starting to grow - within me then hear footsteps, coming up to me making me turn my face slightly as whoever they are come up to me.

"The **_Il Mostro of Florence,_** I never thought....you would return to this place." Detective Pazza of the Poliza de Roma says, making me calmly get up out the chair and fully turn to face the older Detective.

"Detective Gregori Uruzi Pazza, I could say the same about you." I say, feeling the presance of his men start to surround me and would of step further in to crowd me, when suddenly a high-pitched blood-curdling scream echoes in the Chapel.

A women screaming.

But it was a scream, I recognised.

"Mischa!!!?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Will's P.O.V: **

I hold Abigail, close to my body as she weakly spasms in my grip with blood trickling down the side of our mouth as other Tourists try to help me, while a distant sound of Ambulance soon reaches the plaza then stroke her forehead to calm her, while Mischa holds her hand as I wish I had known that this would be Chiyoh's intention to get rid of the only thing that was the object of Hannibal's sister's affections as the Medic's rush over.

"It's okay, Abigail. Everything is going be alright, everything...is going to be alright." I whisper to her, trying to soothe her and don't except the site of Hannibal, behind the Medics appearing in the half-lit archway then he rushes over going around them, getting down onto his knees.

Her eyes start to glisten with tears, while she weakly tries to speak only for more blood to gush out her mouth and so, allow the Medics to take her away placing her in the Ambulance which we all get in as Francis, looking bruised and slightly battered appears getting in as well.

Mischa, does not let go of her hand, while I grip one of Hannibal's hand's with one hand and the other Francis' as the Ambulance door's close behind us, followed by it pulling out as the Medics in the Ambulance begin to set up the Life Saving Equipment, while the Ambulance speeds through Florence to the large Hospital, hoping deep down that she will find the will to fight and survive.

To live for her Family

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Francis Dolerhyde's P.O.V:  **

_"You are lucky. She'll pull through for now. But it will take her some tim,e to fully recover."_

 

"Francis?" I hear Hannibal asking, making me and see he is holding a styfrofaom of coffee for me then sits down to next to me in the sofa, near the Hospital bed that Abigail is laying in with Will, sitting in the chair next to it, while Mischa is curled up against her.

I take a sip of it, noticing how Will has one hand resting where there is slight bump and lowering the mug then Hannibal, goes over to him and whispers something, while our third **_Lover_** goes to say something when suddenly I hear screaming and gunshots making me slowly get up, walking to the door which soon slams open as the Hired Thugs - who had been assigned by Mason Verger to hunt for us - come into the Hospital room.

I grab the first one, grabbing hold of either side of their face and twisting it harshly snapping their neck - which cracks easily - then a large fist hits me in the gut, that it nearly lifts me off my feet and stumbling backwards see the shadow of the giant who steps inside.

I spit out a gob of saliva and blood, seeing how Hannibal is keeping close to Mischa and Will, while I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand stepping in front of them to protect them from the large man - who if I stood in front of would only come up to his chest - and snarl at them.

"Try to touch them and you'll have to get through me."

The large man laughs at this, shooting his hand out and grabbing me around the throat so fast that I'm lifted up into the air, head being forced backwards as airflow becomes constricted. My heart pounding against my ribcage trying to furiously pump oxygen to my starved lungs and can feel my vision is fading in and out fast then a loud bang echoes in the Hospital room, followed by the smell of cordite being released from what could only be shotgun.

My throat is released and I fall to the floor with muffled thump, coughing harshly with fresh oxygen filling my starved lungs then see who is holding it - Abigail sitting up, while Mischa keeps the shotgun supported by holding her from behind with both arms and she soon reloads it again, so quickly it implies she knew how to use it already.

Both of them pull the trigger at the sametime, sending the large man flying backwards, hitting the other side of the corridor with a sickening thud blood splattering the wall in crimsom petals - plus brain matter and fragments of skull - then getting up, look at my family.

"It's time to leave."

**(TIME SKIP)**

"How are you feeling, Abigail?" I ask her, while I now drive a large caravan - stolen from behind the Hospital - through the mountain range of the Tuscany landscape, heading to one of the safehouses that Hannibal had set up in case something came up.

"I...killed that man didn't I?" She asks me, making me turn my face to look at her - seeing how our adopted **_Daughter_** is concerned about the person she has killed - and reaching over place one of my hand's over her's, keeping the other one on the steering wheel.

"Yes. But that man was a bad person who was threatening all of us. You did the right thing, Darling." I reply, squeezing her hand to reassure she had done the right thing and was not to worry about it any more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Will's P.O.V: **

"There is something your not telling me." Hannibal says, while we both calmly play a game of cards on the fold-out eating table of the large caravan as Francis, drives it up the winded mountain path to the safehouse, while Mischa watches us both - or more like watching to see which one of us is trying to cheat.

"I'm......" I begin to say, but the words catch in my throat and placing the cards down, sigh softly moving one hand down to my abdomen and he looks at me at the sametime mirroring what I do.

"Your...pregnant, Will?" He asks me, making me nod silently in reply and moving out his seat, kneels in front of me hugging me around the waist as he rolls my warm jumper up to expose the small rounded bump and leans close kissing it lightly, with his lips causing me to quiver softly at the touch.

He knows it his baby, growing within me and growing within him is mine then he pulls away slightly to look up at me, reaching up with one hand to cup my cheek as I bring my own up to keep it there feeling his thumb lightly stroke my cheekbone.

"Don't ever leave me. The both of you."

"We won't. I promise, Will."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 9 - *Transcendance and Calmness, Blurring Together Like Fine Mist Swirling in the Air  **

_*Title Inspired by the film "Trance" with Jame McAvoy_

** Francis Dolerhyde's P.O.V: **

The Safehouse - a Cabin built into a large mountain face that towers above it and the many evergreen trees that keep it hidden from plain sight - which only Hannibal and I  could access - is still in the condition we had left it as I now look out of the large windows sipping a glass of **_Domaine de l'Olibet Jouselet Rose -_** elegant redcurrent, raspberry and a zing of citrus - then turn my gaze away, when I hear Will coming into the large Study room.

He comes up to stand beside me, looking at the view of the forest spreading downwards into the u-shaped valley - that millenia ago had been carved out by the last Ice Age - and placing it down on the windowsill then taking hold of him by the waist, turn him to face me and pull him close to me as he brings his hands up to place on my chest.

I reach one hand up, cupping his cheek lightly and leaning close tentively press my lips against his to test his reaction, soon pulling back softly to look into those sea bluish-green eyes of his then he licks his lips slightly, going to say something only instead to kiss me and bringing my other hand up cradle the back of his head to soon deepen the kiss.

I change postion each-time, moving my lips against his in such way he mewls softly and pushing him backwards, push him down onto the large fake fur rug then getting over him, feel him start to slide my leather jacket off as I help him and letting go of his lips, see his face is flushed with pupils slightly expanded and lips slightly swollen.

He fumbles for his own shirt, undoing it and pulls me down for another kiss - where our tongues entwine inside and outside our mouths, saliva either being exchanged or trickling down the side of them - then moans heavily, dragging his nails down my shoulder as this makes me groan heavily in pleasure when he draws blood slightly in the process.

Pain is tempory, I could cope with him doing this to me.

Will, is writhing underneath me with his shirt sliding down to reveal his chest to me and placing a hand between our bodies begin to unbuckle his belt then after that is done, begin to fully strip him of his clothes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Will's P.O.V: **

Francis, is burning hot against my own bare skin. His lips moist and wet, trailing up and down my neck as I tilt my head backwards moaning softly at the sametime one of his hands caresses feels one of my thighs as I keep it wrapped around his waist at the sametime his hips slowly and gently undulate - back and forth - into mine.

He rocks into me - like waves moving back and forth across the shingle of a beach - spreading pleasure throughout my body and bringing one hand up cradle the back of his head to sift it through his hair then moves his lips to rest his forehead against mine, moving more intensely within me.

_"Francis......haaa....don't stop....Don't stop."_

I writhe underneath him, sweat which is starting to coat my body running thickly down it like rain droplets and when he pulls me up into his lap soon begin to moan and mewl, feeling him  move me up and down so I'm riding him. Reflected in the large glass windows, I suddenly see a figure standing at the doorway - half hidden in the shadows, watching us.

Hannibal, watches me lose control to the man called **_"The Great Red Draconis"_** and my thoughts spiral away, with only one remaining.

Could I love Francis and Hannibal? The two men, who had both betrayed me and left me behind, because of reasons yet unknown.

Could I love the **_Betrayed_** and find nourishment at the very sight of them?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

The kitchen is quiet and peaceful, except for the sounds of something from film called **_"Oblivion"_** coming from the radio and continue to cut the meat into fine strips placing them into the pan, followed by some chives and mixed herbs then looking at the recipe on the index card, begin to dice the vegetables to go with it with the chopping sound on the wooden board filling my ears.

"I see why you love cooking, Hannibal." I hear Will saying, making me pause to turn my face to look at the young man and smile softly at him, while he comes into the large kitchen then taking the spatula of the rack, begins to turn the meat with the chives and mixed herbs so it deosn't burn.

"It is necessary pastime. I was taught by my Aunt Murasaki's Head Chef, before he met his demise."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, Will. He died of old age and undiginosed Heart Disease."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said what I just said. Let's change the subject."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Will, sighs softly moving to one side to allow me to place the vegetables into what had become a stir-fry and go to check how the noodles are doing seeing that they are ready to be served, while the sauce is nearly done.

"What was our relationship like when in our **_"Other Life"_** Hannibal?"

"You told me **_"Don't pyschoanalyse me. You won't like me, when you pyschoanalyse me."_** and walked out, leaving me and Jack still in his office. It's how it all begin, leading up to events which I regret and know will hunt me for a long time."

"So, at first I was not wanting to know then slowly over time, we begin to get know eachother. Yet, there came the murders followed by.....me losing control of my own mind and finally, both of us betraying each-other.

I can't deny what he says, because it is true and begin to serve supper for all of us, heading into the dining area where he helps me set the table as outside the sky turns the spread out wispy clouds in dazzling colours of light lavender, soft toned yellow and orange filling the dining room with a soft, warm light.

Mischa, Abigail and Francis soon appear with him coming over to me, taking hold of me to hug me from behind resting his large hands over my abdomen as Will, gets mollycoddled by Abigail for giving her a small portion. I laugh softly at this, feeling his little one shift within me as they sense their **_"Mama's"_** happiness.

But deep down inside, there was the fear of what if we were found?

_What if Jack Crawford came hunting like last time?_

_Would we all be separated and me, stuck behind three walls with glass wall with three air-holes not able to touch; feel or hold the ones I deeply love in my arms?_

_Would they take Will's little *Koi (*child) growing within me away and to place, where I wouldn't be able to find he or she and what about my child growing within him?_

_Would they to the same?_

_Would they take the little *Koi that is mine?_

_Place he or she somewhere grow without knowing who their Mama or Papa was?_

I come out of my those internal questions, slipping out of Francis' arms to go over to the drink's bureau where I get out the small black box and head over to Will, who has sat down in the chair that has been pulled out for him then kneeling in front of him take hold of his hand. He watches me silently as I open the box and taking the engagement ring out slip on his ring finger then says the words to him.

"Will, will have the honour of becoming our Husband? Becoming mine and Francis' fully."

"I.....Yes, Hannibal...Yes."

Tears have formed in his eyes, while I bring my hand up to cup his cheek and stroke the cheekbone lightly with my thumb then standing up, kiss his forehead gently with my lips. He brings his own hand up, placing it over mine to keep it there and closes his eyes when I do it then opens them again, smiling at me with happiness showing in his sea bluish-green eyes.

I sit down in the chair next to him, because he had been placed in the centre seat at the dining room table on his right-hand side as Francis sits on his left then with Abigail and Mischa settling down, we all begin to eat as a family.

We don't talk. Just enjoy the peace and quiet of the music from the radio filtering through from the kitchen. I just hoped deep down that this peace that was beginning would never be shattered by people who wished to break it apart like a teacup shattering to pieces when dropped from a great height.

I just hoped it wouldn't happen.

* * *

 

 


	9. When the Peace Was Shattered Like a Teacup Being Dropped from a Great Height and A Family Becomes Renuited After the Events that Have Transpired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part and we all come to end of the journey for now.

** 12 MONTHS LATER  **

**Location: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane - Baltimore, Virginia - 3:34pm**

 

** Francis Dolerhdye's P.O.V: **

It had happened so suddenly. They arrived at the Safehouse at night - a large group of **_S.W.A.T._** lead by Jack Crawford - busting the front door's down with such force using explosives, making splinters fly in all directions and had find myself flung backwards by the force of it landing on the carpet with sickening thud winding myself so heavily I had laid there gasping weakly for breath as they surged into the place - like black ants on anthill.

Jack Crawford, had come up to me looking down at me as I weakly tried to get up only to gasp in agony at sharp pain had shot through me as I had noticed that a large splinter from the door had managed to stab into my side. I had fainted soon afterwards, with no memory of what had happened afterwards just the thought of how had they discovered the place and who had told them.

_Who had betrayed us?_

_It wasn't Will, because he no longer trusted Jack when we had told him the **Truth.**_

_Who had betrayed us?_

"Penny for you thoughts, Francis Dolerhyde _nee_ Lecter?" A voice - Frederick Chilton, Former Head of the B.S.H.C.I - asks me, breaking the line of internal questions, while I flutter my eyes open to stare up at the grey ceiling of my prison cell and turn my face to look at the man standing there with some folders in his hands.

"Only you would want to pick my brain, after getting silent treatment from my Husband's."

Chilton, blanches and swinging my legs off the bed head up to the black iron bars that keep me separating me from him then nonchantly place my arms through the gaps then tilt my head to one side, waiting for him to speak as he sighs rubbing one hand down his face.

"It wasn't silent treatment. It's....the fact I can't analyse Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham is because one is busy hiding in Wolf-trap and the other is busy in his glass cell threatening to cook me if I don't let you vist him, Dolerhyde"  


"Then why don't you let him, dear Frederick?" A new voice - Dr. Abel Gideon, placed in the B.S.C.H.I after killing his ex-wife at Thanksgiving party when she said something that set him off  - and he turns to glare at the man, who is busy dipping breadsticks into *jam.

"Did I say you could interrupt? No." Chilton says, snarling at him as Gideon perversely one could say sucks the breadstick in such a way the man blushes heavily as a moan of his name echoes in the cavernous underground prison area and tries to compose.

"Chilton, ain't you forgetting something?" I ask him, smirking with a shark's grin and he curses under his breath as load popping noise comes from Gideon's cell.

"Fine. But I need to talk with Alana Bloom about the arrangements." Chilton replies, heading off as Gideon calls after him "Could I get some arrangements as well, Darling. I am very lonely....and you know how I get without my favourite thing......Sex...with...."

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, ABE...GIDEON."

"Hmm, can't do that, Honeycheeks. Come back soon, I'll be waiting with the....jam as there is plenty to spare."

Chilton goes so crimsom that is spreads right across his face, followed by him quickly skeddaling away after Gideon gives him a flirteous wink then heads over to a safe behind a picture of busty female taking out some jam as I see what he meant by plenty of it.

" _You know your bit obsessive about....well you know...Jam."_

 _"Hmm, some of it's actually strawberry flavoured lube. Just don't tell anyone."_  
  


_"Could....I.....ummm....cough...have some?"_

_"Whoo...what devious mind you have, Francis? Hannibal Lecter, is in...for a treat."_

The crunch of a fresh breadstick soon folllows after he says that, while I catch the tub of strawberry flavoured lube with one hand and we say no more of the matter. Except for the sound of breadsticks covered in jam - not the lube - being nibbled on by Gideon.

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

Seeing Francis, again brings happiness at the sametime....sadness that Will, is not here as well as they lead him inside my cell - three walls and one glass one with air-holes in it for me to breathe because Alana Bloom, now head of B.S.H.C.I didn't want me starving of oxygen - then he is finally released and allowed to come over to me as the Orderlies soon file out to leave us well alone.

"You've lost weight, Francis."

"Yeah, you gained because of pregnancy."

He pulls back to look down at me, cupping my cheek with his hand soon bending his head down to kiss me, gently and sweetly then increases it in such a way, I moan softly not really caring if the camera picks it up on audio and allow him to push me over to the large futon which served as my bed.

I'm laid down, with him as soon as Francis gets over unbuttoning the prison outfit to expose my chest covered by white tanktop underneath and slipping his hand underneath the tanktop, begins to feel every muscle, the slight swell of my abdomen where Will's little baby....girl is growing within me.

When he finally let's go my lips, my face is flushed and pupils expanded so much, I have to breathe in and out to calm my heart-rate then feeling it settle to it's normal beat, allow him to unbutton the rest of my prison outfit releasing me from the confines of the horrible blue starch.

The camera with no doubt would be recording all of this, showing the person or persons on the other side what is happening then bringing my own hands up, begin to peel his prison uniform off as he rolls me so I'm looking down at him.

His hands take hold of the tanktop, slipping it off and rolls me again bringing the duvet cover over us both to cover from sight. Blocking out the light, camera and everything else except for him....above me.

To my imagination it is like his wings are covering me.

 Keeping me hidden from the world.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Location: Wolftrap, Virginia - 6:23pm  **

** Will's P.O.V: **

Mischa and Abigail, are laughing and playing with the dogs when I step outside onto the porch with hot cups of hot chocolate for them then place them on the small table near the porch rocking chair.

"Abigail, Mischa."

Both of them turn their heads, running over with the dogs just as B.S.C.H.I Escort Van comes driving down the makeshift road to my house and parks close by. I head over, allowing for the two girls to get their hot chocolate and sign the form, handing it back as Hannibal steps down from the vehicle with Francis, coming out behind him.

Hannibal, comes over to me and wrapping my arms around him, embrace him tightly feeling his pregancy bump against mine. He sighs softly, burying his face into the crook of my neck and inhaling my natural scent, while Francis stands next to us.

"I've...missed you both."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

I smile at the sight of my makeshift family, sitting around the dinner table in the sitting room waiting while I prepare the supper in the kitchen - **_Rack of Lamb with Pinot Noir Sauce_** \- and listening to the talking coming in from them.

I smile softly, glad to be out of the glass prison cell for once where it become a place **_"Pencil lickers"_** would come and try to interview  me to try to make me confess to why I killed the people I had killed since I had been 12 years old.

Glad to be with the one’s I love deeply with all my heart.

Even if it were for short period.

_**Tempus Fugit – How Time flies by.** _

* * *

 


End file.
